Naruto : Redemption of the Flash
by NXSE
Summary: Naruto was born eleven years before the attack and his little sister was made the jinchuriki while his mother survived the extraction. He had to go rogue and join the Akatsuki after certain events but what happens when the village recalls it's two rogue ninjas back and the truths are revealed of their pasts? Is Naruto's love still waiting for him after all these years? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Redemption of the Flash**

* * *

 _ **Summary : AU : Naruto was born eleven years before the Kyuubi attack and Minato and Kushina gave birth to his little sister Minami that night who was turned into a jinchuriki and Kushina survived the extraction. Naruto was tried to be manipulated by Tobi into joining the Akatsuki thinking he didn't know what happened that night and instead Naruto joined the Akatsuki for the safety of his family and had to go rogue for many years. What happens when he returns to the village and to his love that was still waiting for him all those years?**_

* * *

 **Let the adventures unfold…**

* * *

 **In a small village in the Land of Fire…**

* * *

Two people sat in a small teashop with black cloaks and red clouds imprinted over them. Both of them had had straw hats over their heads but the thing that one could see clearly was their eyes. Both had blood red eyes with three tomoe in them and were sitting calmly as one of them read the newspaper.

"I never would understand how you could keep so calm Itachi." One of them said as the one now identified as Itachi smirked and pulled off his hat and kept it on the table revealing his raven black hair tied in a low ponytail and his pale skin with two tear troughs on his face and turned to the person in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are one to talk, you yourself are too calm Naruto if not a bit too lazy." Said Itachi as the person in front of him took off his hat and kept it on the table. He picked up his tea and let the silky blonde unruly hair that came up to his eyes to be seen by the world. He had a narrow jawline and exotic features that would capture the heart of any women that would just get one glance at him. He kept his cup down after sipping it calmly and smiled a bit at his only and most trustworthy friend.

"Yes I am but you have these strangest hobbies. I mean you do the most boring of things like reading the newspaper or eating this…" he said lazily waving a stick of pocky that he took from his box and took a bite as Itachi had an amused smirk on his face.

"And lazing around and sleeping are really good hobbies I presume…" he said but turned silent mid-sentence as the temperature around the teashop dropped and Itachi realized his mistake.

"I apologize…" but he was cut off as Naruto stood up and put on his hat and buttoned up his collar to his nose hiding his face from the world.

"I'll be around, meet me when you are done." He said neutrally and kept the money with a large tip on the table and walked out.

" _How long will you be able to live with such great regrets Naruto. You always were too kind-hearted for your own good. We did what we had to for the greater good."_ He thought and turned back to the newspaper as Naruto walked out of the shop and he kept reading through the newspaper.

He kept reading through the news calmly and then saw a small advertisement from the village hidden in the leaves of a small festival and his eyes narrowed. He saw the secret ANBU code that was written in between words and called up a waitress who came to him with a smile.

"Can I get a pen or a pencil please?" he asked politely and she smiled and nodded taking one out from her apron and handed it to him with a smile. He nodded gratefully and turned to the newspaper with the pen but saw her still standing there and turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you for anything?" he asked and saw that she was blushing and fiddling with her apron and she nodded and jotted something down on her notepad and tore the page and handed it to him that he took and read that it was an address and a note to meet her there and saw her blush increase and looked at her curiously awaiting an explanation.

"Umm could you please give this to your friend that just left?" she asked and he smiled a bit and nodded and she beamed and turned back to her work. He sighed and burned the slip with a small Fire Jutsu in his palm and cleaned his hands with a tissue and turned back to the newspaper.

" _I swear it's the same in every village, the girls just throw themselves at him and he doesn't even spare them a glance. His heart still belongs to 'her'. It really is getting annoying."_ He thought with a sigh and turned back to the advertisement and started taking down the second character from every third word of the ad and noted it down on a tissue as he read the final decoded message.

* * *

 _ **The leaves are in need of their roots, eliminate the harsh winds and strengthen the leaf again.**_

* * *

He read the coded message and kept the tissue in the sleeve of his cloak and picked up his hat putting it on and stood up keeping his money with a small tip and walked out into the streets of the village walking slowly to the forests in the outskirts of the village. He walked through clearing after clearing for fifteen minutes and then saw a leg with a blue shinobi sandal hanging down from a branch and jumped up to a branch beside him and sat down leaning against the bark. He glanced at Naruto and saw his breathing was calm and his arms crossed behind his head and the hat hiding his face and sat silently for a few moments.

"The village has sent a coded message in the newspaper for us." He said breaking the silence and Naruto laid silently for a few moments.

"What is it?" he asked lazily and Itachi smirked and took off his hat as Naruto scrunched up his face from the sun rays and sat up rubbing his eyes and yawned. Itachi handed him the message and he read it and channelled lightning chakra to his palm crumbling it into a small pearl like ball and flicked it away.

"So it's that time already?" he asked and Itachi nodded.

"Indeed it is." Said Itachi and he nodded and stood up putting his hat on and jumped down with Itachi doing the same and fell in step with him.

"Let's eliminate the loose ends." Said Naruto calmly walking slowly and Itachi nodded and they walked into the distance towards Grass country.

* * *

 **Akatsuki Base Grass country…**

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were walking slowly as they saw a small hill with a huge boulder in front of a cave and walked towards it. The boulder moved and opened a small path for them to enter as soon as they came close and they entered as the cave closed again. The cave was dark and they walked through the narrow path and saw light coming from the end and walked towards it. They came to a large hall and saw a huge statue with its arms crossed and several closed eyes with seven figures standing over it. Five of them were mere projections while two were real standing on the fingers of the statue and they took their places on the statue and the man at the thumb with strange purple eyes and concentric rings spoke up.

"The time is coming near for our goals to be fulfilled, let's move on to the next phase of our plan…" he spoke and all of them besides Itachi and Naruto nodded. "…we shall start with the extraction of the youngest jinchuriki Minami Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails and then we shall go under a three year break to gather further resources to capture the rest of them since they are all trained to use their bijuu's chakra up to a certain level. Deidara and Kisame will go to capture the Nine tails jinchuriki…" he said and both of them nodded as he turned to Naruto and Itachi. "You both will accompany them since you two know all the holes in the village's security defences and will help to bypass them." He said waiting for confirmation and all he got was a blank stare from Itachi and Naruto who had his eyes closed and looked like he wasn't even interested in listening to the man. The man narrowed his purple eyes at the two and his voice got low with a threatening edge to it.

"Am I clear or is there a problem?" he asked dangerously and the two held their same postures making the situation get tense and Naruto spoke up.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Pain." Said Naruto lazily and his eyes narrowed further at the blonde who had his eyes closed.

"And why is that?" he asked neutrally and Naruto stood silent as Itachi answered this time.

"Because we quit the Akatsuki right now." Said the Uchiha and everyone besides Pain and Konan laughed as Pain spoke up with gritted teeth.

"You know that once you have joined the Akatsuki you can't leave…" he said through gritted teeth as Naruto cut him off. "It wasn't a request... more of a statement." He said and Pain was barely holding out his anger as the blonde suddenly opened his eyes to reveal the blazing Sharingan in all its glory making them all look at him.

"And it's time to cut loose ends." He said holding his hand out and the room was filled with a swirling sound which suddenly turned to a screeching sound and a ball of white glowing ball of chakra with four blades spinning around it were in his palm and pulled his hand back and launched it at the head of the statue making their eyes widen as it made contact and chipped off a huge part of the statue.

" **Wind Style : Rasenshuriken!"** he shouted as the jutsu made contact and exploded in a sphere of white chakra and started grinding through the head of the statue as Pain stood in disbelief staring at the blonde and then turned furious.

"Kisame, Deidara kill these two for their betrayal and then meet me at the next base in Amegakure!" he shouted and both of them grinned and nodded as the statue puffed into smoke and dispelled along with all the projections and the four of them fell on the ground as Naruto crouched down and looked down on the ground his hair shadowing his eyes and Itachi stared at the two grinning shinobi in front of them impassively.

"Oh I've always wanted to have myself a piece of the two last heirs of the Sharingan…" said Kisame chuckling as he took out Samehada and it unwrapped the bandages to reveal the shark like sword and Deidara chuckled.

"Oh yes me too. I too have always wanted to cleave that lazy and arrogant bastard Namikaze with my art un." He said and Kisame chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then he is yours and I will take down the Uchiha then." He said and Deidara nodded as Naruto stood up and smirked at the two of them making them stop their chuckling.

"And what are you smiling at you brat?" asked Kisame annoyed at his smirk and Itachi too smirked making them furious.

"You two are so out of your leagues that you don't even realize it." Said Itachi stoically and Naruto flicked out his chokuto that he had on the back of his hip horizontally in one of his hands and got into a battle ready stance as he stared at Deidara emotionlessly.

"I'll show you who is outclassed un. Have a taste of my art yeah." Said Deidara as he put his hands in his pouch and the mouths in his palms chewed the clay and he brought them forward as two caterpillars made of clay the size of Naruto rushed at him and he held his sword sideways calmly awaiting them to come to him and Deidara smirked that he fell for it. Naruto sliced through both the caterpillars as they came to him from the front and Deidara laughed as he held a half ram seal.

"Katsu!" he shouted with a chuckle and waited for the explosion which never came and his smirk died down as he saw Naruto's emotionless gaze and turned furious.

"You bastard what did you do!" he shouted and Naruto didn't answer and instead flicked out a three pronged kunai in his free hand and flicked it at Deidara at blinding speed and just as it reached near him he disappeared in a yellow flash making his eyes widen as Naruto cleaved the 'Deidara' in front of him in half and 'Deidara' smirked and turned to clay as he came out from behind a boulder and again held a half ram seal.

"Katsu!" he shouted and again no explosion came and he was furious at the emotionless gaze that Naruto was giving him as if saying he wasn't even worth his time. He hated that Sharingan ever since Itachi beat him and he had hated the Namikaze name ever since birth after that bastard Fourth Hokage killed his father in the war. He took a deep breath and calmed down and thought about the situation at hand.

" _Why isn't my jutsu working? What am I doing wrong or what is he doing right?"_ he thought and stared at him and then looked closely at his sword to see little sparks coming out of it and his eyes widened.

" _Lightning manipulation? That bastard is channelling lightning chakra through his sword and countering my art which is purely Earth Style and rendering it useless! He has known the weakness to my techniques from the start!"_ he thought furiously and Naruto smirked at his face of realization.

"So you finally figured it out huh? It's about time." he said mockingly and Deidara turned furious and glared at his emotionless face and taunts.

"I will kill you, you bastard! Even if it's the last thing I do!" he said and Naruto smirked as Deidara's chest was pierced with a lightning charged palm right through his heart and he stared at Naruto wide eyed.

"H-How?" he asked as blood leaked from the sides of his mouth and the Naruto in front of him poofed into smoke making his eyes widen.

"A Shadow Clone? I was fighting a Shadow Clone the whole time?" he asked as Naruto took his palm out from his chest and flicked it clean off the blood and stepped in front of him.

"You aren't the only one who could substitute with a clone. Your overconfidence and one tracked mind lead to your downfall." He said coldly and Deidara glared and coughed out blood.

"I haven't lost yet, I'll go out with a…" he was cut off as he screamed in pain and Naruto flicked his sword clean off blood as his sword glowed blue and hummed as he channelled wind chakra through it and both of his arms fell down, now nothing more than stumps.

"I'm not stupid enough like you to give an enemy who has already lost a chance to return me the favour. I can see you channelling chakra to your palms and preparing clay in them for your jutsu. You cannot sneak from these eyes." He said impassively as Deidara glared at him and knew he couldn't do anything without his arms. That bastard knew all his weaknesses from the start.

"Curse you and those damn eyes of yours, you bastard Namikaze. I curse you to hell, you won't find peace no matter…" he was cut off as Naruto cleaved his head off with a flick of his sword and stopped channelling wind chakra through it flicking it clean of the blood and sheathed it as he stared at the mutilated remains of the Iwa rogue ninja impassively.

"I already am living in hell and don't have an ounce of peace. No need for your help in the matter." He said impassively and turned around to the fight behind him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Itachi and Kisame…**

* * *

"Oh Itachi-san how I've longed for this day for so long. I always knew you and that bastard Namikaze will betray this organization, after all both of you didn't even spare your own clan mates. How Leader-sama believed you two would be loyal to him is beyond me. But I always respected the ruthlessness the both of you held, those eyes that don't care how cruel you are to the enemy be it your friends or family alike. The true eyes of a shinobi." He said and Itachi stared at him blankly not saying anything.

"Oh you are no fun Itachi-san, alright then let's get started." He said and charged at him with his sword and Itachi jumped back and went through hand seals and ended on Tiger.

" **Fire Style : Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** he said and launched six huge fireballs at Kisame who smirked seeing the jutsu.

"A Fire jutsu against me Itachi-san? You think so low of me." He said mockingly and went through his own hand seals and ended at Tori.

" **Water Style : Water Encampment Wall!"** he shouted as he threw out water from his mouth and it circled around him forming a wall and the fireballs extinguished as they came in contact with it but his eyes widened as he saw shurikens reveal themselves through the water wall and barely blocked them with his sword and jumped back laughing.

"Yes Itachi-san let's do this right!" he shouted and charged madly at Itachi who tried to keep his distance but failed and took out a kunai and started dodging and blocking his swipes frantically. He was no match for him in strength and was an elegant fighter unlike Naruto who had the reserves and high powered ninjutsu to match Kisame in a true one on one battle. He dodged a vertical swipe by glancing it sideways with his kunai and jumped back and fell to his knee panting as he felt his chakra reserves go down and gazed at his sword that was moving.

"Ahh Itachi-san Samehada likes your chakra. I'll be sure to drain you completely before I…" he stopped as he heard Deidara's blood curdling scream and both turned around to see Naruto cleaving his head off and sheathing his sword as he looked at the both of them and walked to them calmly spinning his kunai in his index finger and stood beside Itachi who smirked.

"It took you long enough." He said and Naruto nodded as he stood in front of him.

"Yes, he was annoying spouting nonsense about his pathetic clay that he called art…" he said and Itachi shook his head with an amused smile at his non-chalant answer as he continued. "And what the hell is taking you so long? I thought you liked to finish it quickly and elegantly." He asked and Itachi sighed.

"His sword is trouble, it is providing it with its own chakra that is flickering his chakra each moment making my genjutsu useless and I am a fire style user while he is a specialist in water jutsu…" he was cut off as Naruto spoke up. "So in one word you are useless right?" he asked and Itachi's eye twitched at his insult.

"I could finish him off with the Mangekyou…" he was cut off again as Naruto spoke up. "No need to go that far, if that's what it takes then I am better for this fight just stand back and let me handle it." He said and Itachi nodded and stood back knowing he was right as Naruto flicked out a kunai and held both his three pronged kunais in reverse grip by his sides and gazed at the grinning shark man coldly.

"Why, aren't you going to engage me in a kenjutsu battle Naruto-san? I always wanted to try out that Uzumaki kenjutsu style of yours that people say could match even the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and trump them." He said and Naruto smirked.

"No that would take a lot of time and effort, I want to finish this as soon as possible." He said and flicked a kunai at his feet and charged up a **Rasengan** in his palm and disappeared in a yellow flash appearing in front of him and slammed the jutsu in front of him as Kisame blocked it with his sword.

" **Rasengan!"** he shouted and his jutsu made contact with Samehada as it glowed and Kisame grinned when suddenly the ball of swirling chakra disappeared and his eyes widened as he jumped back barely blocking the horizontal swipe with his kunai and stood back at his previous position. He was confused as to what the hell happened just now when Itachi spoke up breaking him out of his musings.

"Did I forget to mention that his sword eats up chakra?" Itachi said and his eye twitched as he spoke in an annoyed tone. "Yes I guess you did forget to mention that important fact, Uchiha-san." He said sarcastically and Itachi smirked as he tried to get under his skin.

"Oh it must have slipped my mind." He said waving him off and Naruto sighed face palming at his antics and pulled his hand down and turned his head a bit glancing at him in an annoyed manner.

"Anything else you might want to add?" he asked and Itachi nodded. "Yes don't engage him in a close battle, your elemental kenjutsu is useless against that sword and he will overpower you even if you are much faster than him and a mere glance with his sword will absorb your chakra, taking off a huge chunk of it so try and keep your distance." He said seriously and Naruto nodded and turned to the grinning Kisame throwing the torn cloak from the last swipe away to show a cut sleeves grey shirt showing his non buffy and athletic build and muscles and his face turned emotionless.

"Let's get this started." He said impassively and Kisame nodded grinning enjoying the battle whole heartedly.

"With pleasure." He said and tried to charge at Naruto who held his kunais in a cross guard in front of him and charged at him. They dealt with swipes as Naruto glanced each of his swipes away with his superior speed and agility granted by his kunai and natural speed and kept the sword away from his body. His eyes were blazing and spinning wildly calculating his each and every move, and predicting his strikes before he even moved and coupled with his speed he went toe to toe with the man as sparks rang from their clashes and the whole cave echoed with the sounds of metal grinding metal. He crouched down and tried to swipe his legs as Kisame jumped and brought his sword down vertically, grinning the whole time and Naruto back flipped wiping the sweat off his forehead and flexed his muscles cracking his neck and held his cross guard again and Kisame chuckled.

"Yes you are a worthy opponent Naruto-san, to think that you managed a close combat with me using my Samehada and didn't even give me one opening, you are worthy indeed. But now let's get serious." He said and started going through a long series of hand seals as Naruto's Sharingan widened when he made his first seal and his hands mimicked his hand seals at blazing fast speeds and both recited the seals at the same time and both ended at Tori in unison.

" **Water Style : Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"** both shouted in unison as Kisame spat a huge amount of water from his mouth while Naruto clapped his hands together and concentrated gathering moisture from around him and saved chakra from turning his own chakra into water and matched his jutsu head on as they collided shaking the cave and created a huge tidal wave. Kisame grinned as he was now out of his eyesight and threw his sword upward and went through hand seals as he and the sword merged and he manipulated the huge amounts of water around him for his jutsu.

" **Water Style : Water Prison Shark Technique!"** he shouted as the water around them formed a huge sphere in the air trapping Naruto inside it and he laughed as he jumped into the sphere. Naruto held his breath and cursed himself for falling into his jutsu as he saw Kisame jump in the water prison and had mostly turned into a shark as he came to him at blazing speeds in the water and slashed his stomach and he winced in pain trying to hold his breath. Itachi saw this and was about to jump in when he saw Naruto's stern gaze and nodded and stepped back deciding to not interfere as Naruto moulded chakra in his body and released it from all his chakra points at once.

" **Chidori Nagashi!"** he thought in his head as lightning coursed out of his body from all parts and electrocuted the whole sphere and Kisame screamed and howled in pain as his body was burned from the intense lightning and undid the water prison as both landed down crouching and Naruto coughed out some water and panted, shaking his head off the water and Kisame glared at him as Samehada unlatched from him and started healing his burns. Naruto stood up dripping wet as he stared at him emotionlessly and Kisame knew he was getting outmatched. He was matching him move for move and Itachi hadn't even joined the fight yet.

"Is that all you got? I expected better from the 'Monster of the Bloody Mist'." He taunted mockingly and Kisame seethed and started going through hand seals.

"I'll show you, you arrogant brat!" he shouted as he channelled a huge amount of chakra and the water around them took the shape of hundreds of sharks and both Naruto's and Itachi's eyes widened as he laughed maniacally.

"Now eat this! **Water Style : Dance of a Hundred Exploding Sharks!"** he shouted as all the huge sharks started converging onto the two of them and Naruto thought of teleporting but then thought of Itachi and knew he didn't have enough chakra for his Mangekyou or the skill to dodge or block an attack of that magnitude as he gazed at the chakra fuelled sharks and knew they would explode on contact and channelled a huge amount of chakra to his eyes as the tomoes spun wildly and started joining together and a purple glow came around him as the ground cracked from the pressure. Itachi saw the chakra build-up in his eyes with his Sharingan and knew what he was planning as he stood close to him and the sharks collided with them and exploded on contact and Kisame ran out laughing as the cave started falling from the pressure of the blasts and caved in upon them.

Kisame stood in front of the destroyed cave and after seeing the destruction and the jutsu making contact he knew they were done for and jumped away into the trees and left. A few moments later the rubble of the fallen cave rumbled and out came a purple being of pure chakra with Naruto standing in it. The being had a skull and ribs and a purple rib cage in which Itachi and Naruto stood unscathed as he came out and undid the jutsu and fell to his knees coughing out blood.

" _Amazing to think that a Namikaze has such control over the Mangekyou Sharingan. But it is destroying his body from the inside out with each use. I still don't know how he got his Mangekyou but whatever it must have been, must have been really painful if it awakened a Mangekyou Sharingan in one with Namikaze blood."_ He thought as he looked at Naruto who was coughing blood and breathing heavily and crouched down beside him as he saw his cerulean blue eyes and rubbed his back in a futile attempt to lessen his pain.

"You shouldn't use it so much Naruto. Even if your eyes are now eternal and do not affect your eyesight due to your Namikaze blood and the eyes of a person who wasn't closely related to you, it is destroying your body…" he was cut off as Naruto slapped his hand away and stood up cleaning his mouth of the blood.

"Don't tell me what I already know Itachi, I am no fool. I know my limits and the side effects of these eyes all too well, now hand me a new cloak and let's get going." He said coldly and Itachi sighed and nodded as he handed him a new cloak and hat that he put on and Itachi himself changed his own and both started walking to the leaf village silently.

" _He is becoming more reckless with each passing day it's almost like he wants to…"_ he thought glancing at Naruto who had his face hidden under the cloak and hat and kept his gaze ahead as both walked silently towards the leaf village.

Naruto was himself going through the visions of the past that had been haunting him and a flashback came to his mind.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

An eleven-year-old Naruto stood in a clearing outside the village as he was followed by the Sandaime and the ANBU behind him. He came up to a clearing to see a barrier and his father standing in front of a bound Kyuubi being held down by his mother's chains and slammed his hands on the barrier that were stopping him from helping as he saw his father being pierced in the chest by a claw of the beast trying to save his new born sister.

"TOU-SAN! DAMN THIS BARRIER LET ME IN!" he shouted slamming his fists on the barrier as Minato turned to him with a smile and the Nine tails disappeared from behind Minato and the barrier fell down as he rushed to his father crying and caught him before he fell down.

"Tou-san please don't leave me." He said crying and Minato smiled as he rubbed his cheek lovingly and brought his head close and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Naruto there is something I need to tell *cough* you." He whispered and Naruto nodded tears streaming down his eyes as he leaned closer to him.

"There was a man with an orange mask and a single Sharingan eye behind the attack *cough cough*, he will come back for your sister *cough*" he whispered coughing up blood and Naruto listened to everything with tears and Minato gave him a smile.

"Naruto please take care of your sister and mother for me. You always were my strong boy and I couldn't be a prouder father and sensei to have been able to raise and teach you. Please promise me you'll do everything you can to protect your sister and mother *cough*." He whispered and Naruto nodded crying heavily.

"I promise you Tou-san no one will lay a finger on them and I'll become strong and take care of that man I give you my word." He said in sobs and Minato smiled and nodded and ran his hand on his head ruffling his hair a bit.

"I leave the rest to you." He whispered and closed his eyes as Naruto shook him a bit.

"Tou-san?" he whispered and shook him again.

"Tou-san?" he said a little louder and tapped his cheek a bit and then realized he wasn't going to wake up again as his eyes widened and his two tomoed Sharingan flared to life as the two tomoes moved and a third one appeared and they spun wildly joining into a six pointed star as he let out a blood curdling scream.

"TOU-SAN!" he shouted to the heaven crying tears of blood as rain poured down making it as if the heavens were crying for the loss of his father and he clutched his head tightly as Hiruzen watched him grieve sadly and the medics and ANBU took an unconscious Kushina and a sleeping Minami who just had the Nine Tails sealed in her away.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

A tear dropped from his eye hidden under his attire as he shook the vision off and kept walking silently but Itachi caught the sight of the little shining drop and smiled sadly.

" _We both have been burdened with too much. Mine is nothing compared to what he carries each day, how he stays sane and walking with so many odds against him is a feat in itself. You are the one I respect the most in this world Naruto Namikaze."_ He thought and was broken out of his thoughts as Naruto spoke up.

"How long till we get to the village Itachi?" he asked in his usual lazy masked voice which Itachi knew was fake but he didn't let him know that he had caught sight of his pain.

"If we travel slowly, then a week and by shinobi speed five days. Why don't you teleport us back there?" he asked stoically and Naruto kept gazing ahead as he answered.

"I am much too exhausted from the last battle and the **Susanoo** after using so much chakra in both the battles took its toll on me. I can use the **Hiraishin** if I wanted but the village is too far, my body won't be able to handle the strain as I am now." He said and Itachi nodded.

" _So the Lightning Flash has his limits too huh?"_ he thought with a smirk and Naruto spoke again breaking him out of his thoughts.

"We will travel at normal speed and I will recover from the exhaustion by the time we reach the village…" he said and Itachi nodded but he continued. "… any idea why we have been recalled so suddenly?" he asked and Itachi stayed silent for a moment contemplating his answer and spoke up.

"I don't know exactly but as per my deductions, the village is holding the final part of the Chunin Exams a month from now. There must have been something going on if he has recalled us concerning these exams." He said and Naruto nodded and both walked silently for a few moments as Naruto broke the silence again.

"So what do you think, are we being reinstated or still have to keep the rogue nin mask up?" he asked and Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know; I can't tell until we meet the Sandaime. For the time being let's keep our masks as rogue nin up and keep our disguises. We don't know if they might aid the village any further…" he said and got a nod and stayed silent but wanted to ask a question that he wanted to. "… so are you excited to see how the village is?" he asked and Naruto stayed silent walking ahead and he sighed but perked up when he spoke up.

"Are you?" he asked and Itachi sighed at his smart reversal and knew he didn't want to answer that question and decided to not pry further letting him have his space.

"Yes even if we are there only for a short time I am excited to have a chance to check up on Kaa-san and see what my foolish little brother has been up to." He said and Naruto stayed silent as Itachi glanced at him to see if he would say anything or add about his family or if he wanted to see 'her' again but only got silence and kept his gaze ahead as both walked to the village silently and awaited the adventures that the village had in store for them.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the first chapter in the series and let's see how many of you guess who Naruto's secret 'love' is and let's see what happened in the past to lead to the situation at present that will be explained in the further chapters. Well I can tell you that a deep and dark history lies in the past of our blonde hero and I have a pretty thick plot in mind for this one. So if you want to read further and like this story then hit that review button. Until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PS : Naruto and Itachi are four years younger than the jounin senseis of canon for an idea of their age and Kushina is alive and well and won't be bashed in this story one bit and will act like the adorable mother that I haven't been able to use in the other stories.**_

* * *

 _ **PPS : Desert Flower's next chapter is halfway done and don't worry about the rest of the updates!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Redemption of the Flash**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

Minami Uzumaki, the little red headed princess of Konoha that everyone loved and adored was walking happily down to Ichiraku's to have her share of ramen to congratulate herself for clearing the second round. She walked through the streets as everyone waved at her and she smiled happily and waved back. Her black and yellow battle kimono accentuating her blood red hair and violet eyes as she looked like a mini Kushina with the facial features of her father. Everyone adored the little girl and always treated her kindly seeing she had lost her father the night she was born to the demon that she kept at bay saving everyone. The Sandaime had revealed that Kushina used to hold the seal at bay and how someone had infiltrated the village that night and released the Kyuubi intentionally and controlled it to attack the village making the villagers treat her like a princess of the village. And everyone treated her kindlier ever since the events that took place in the life of her Aniki. She gained a sad expression on her face as she remembered her older brother.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Household in the Namikaze clan compounds…**

* * *

A four-year-old Minami with her waist length scarlet hair and a small teddy in her hand was walking down the hallways of her house at nearly 2:00 a.m. in the morning with a small teddy in her arms hugging the bear that her Aniki had got her tightly and was crying. She walked up to her brother's room and opened the door with her tiny hands and walked in sobbing. Naruto was sleeping silently in the death of night as he heard his door unlock and small footsteps with the sound of sobs as he woke up and saw a little figure standing in the doorway and smiled as his little sister came up to his bed sobbing. She walked up to his bed and opened her arms to him motioning for him to pick her.

"Naru up _sniff."_ she squeaked in her tiny and small voice and he smiled as he scooped up his little angel in his arms and she snuggled her face in his neck kissing his cheek sloppily and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried. He rubbed her back softly and rocked and cooed the little girl.

"Did you have a bad dream Mina-chan?" he asked softly and she nodded sobbing in his neck and he rubbed her back gently as she broke the hug and looked at him with those adorable puffy cheeks and eyes and her nose that he wiped off gently and she scrunched up her face making him chuckle.

"Sweep with Naru _sniff."_ She said with a sniff and he smiled and kissed her head softly hugging her as she snuggled in her Aniki's arms.

"Kiba tolw me that my room has bad gho-gho…" she stuttered trying to find the right word and he chuckled a bit and hugged her tightly.

"Ghosts?" he asked and she squeaked out a 'Hai' and he smiled as he broke off the hug and smiled at her gently wiping her tears away.

"Your Aniki will always protect you from anything Mina-chan alright?" he asked and she nodded grinning toothily and he punched her chest lightly making her giggle. "And my Mina-chan can't be afraid of ghosts, you know why?" he asked and she looked at him with wide curious violet eyes shaking her head with her flowing red hair and he smiled mischievously.

"Because my Mina-chan is so strong and brave that the ghosts are afraid of her Rawrrr…" he said and started tickling her as she giggled and tried to hide under the blanket and he stopped as she hugged him tightly with her small arms.

"Plomise me you'll always prolect me." She squeaked out cutely and he smiled and kissed her forehead softly and smiled.

"Hai I'll always protect you Mina-chan because you're my baby sister and it's a big brother's job to protect his baby sister right?" he asked and she nodded with a smile as he laid down and she cuddled up to him.

"Good night Naru." She said kissing his cheek sloppily and he smiled.

"Good night Mina-chan." He said and kissed her head softly and both slept cuddled up to each other.

Kushina was watching everything from the slightly opened door after she heard Minami's tiny footsteps and sobbing and couldn't be happier as she saw how much her Naru-chan loved his little sister. She walked back to her room after taking one last peek at the sleeping siblings and couldn't be happier as she walked back with a smile. Naruto's one eye opened as he saw the door close and smiled a bit and went to sleep. He had sensed her the moment she had walked up to his room but hadn't let her know it.

* * *

 **Next Morning…**

* * *

Kushina was in the kitchen in her usual attire with a white blouse under her long loose fitting dress with an apron over it with the Uzumaki symbol adorned over it up front. She heard footsteps behind her as she saw Naruto walk in ready in his shinobi attire wearing a white high collared jacket with the Namikaze lightning bolts on both his high collars and blue flames at the bottom with the inside of the jacket the same blue. The jacket was open showing the navy blue cut sleeves shirt and ANBU pants with blue shinobi sandals under it finished with the same blue fingerless gloves with metal back plates. She smiled as she saw a half sleepy Minami in his arms as he took a seat and sat her on his lap at the dining table and she came and put the three plates at the table and sat down taking off the apron and tried to take Minami from his but she hugged him tightly not letting go.

"No eat with Naru." She said puffing her cheeks cutely and causing Kushina to giggle and nod as Naruto fed her and himself slowly and she saw her son who had gotten so big and resembled his father so much. She still felt how little time he had started spending with them ever since she gave him permission to join that damn organization three years ago.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Three Years Ago…**_

* * *

Kushina was in the living room cleaning the things kept on the side table as Naruto came in and she smiled as he hugged her and she hugged him tightly. She loved her son more than anything else in the world and ever since the last year she could see how much Minato's death had affected him even if he tried to hide it from her. Minato was his idol and his teacher who had helped him train ever since she had gotten him his first set of wooden shuriken all those years ago. She couldn't be prouder of her son but at the same time worried about him. He had joined the Academy at six and had graduated in a year and became a chunin at seven along with activating his Sharingan at the same time during the Chunin exams, the youngest ever to do so in the history of the kekkei genkai and even younger than the Uchiha prodigy and her best friend Mikoto's son Itachi by a year and now he was already a jounin for a year. She was feeling as though he wasn't enjoying his childhood as much as he should and already the village was saying he was the second coming of Minato Namikaze as well as the only one who could match the progress of the Uchiha prodigy Itachi. And since Minato had left his two signature techniques to only him that solidified their beliefs even more than before. She was worried if he was under a lot of pressure.

He had matured his Sharingan fully at eleven again beating Itachi by six months and was hailed as a prodigy in his own regard though Itachi's mastery over the Sharingan was superior than his but to be able to awaken the kekkei genkai was already rare in the Namikaze clan let alone the kind of mastery her sochi held.

"Kaa-chan I have something to tell you." He said seriously and she nodded as she sat him down on the couch and sat beside him giving him his full attention and he breathed deeply and sighed as he spoke.

"I have gotten an ANBU invitation and have been invited to join the Black Ops and I have decided to join…" he was cut off as Kushina stood up her hair flailing around furiously.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she shouted and he tried to speak but she cut him off.

"No I will not allow you to become a part of that accursed organization on my watch. You are only twelve and already a jounin that's enough. Those idiots with masks take suicide missions without even a thought and I will not allow it, that's it no further discussion." She shouted as a two-year-old Minami stood at the door hiding behind the door as she heard the commotion.

"Kaa-chan I will join the ANBU please don't make it tougher for me…" he said and was cut off as she caught his shoulders and had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you pushing yourself so much Naru-chan. Children graduate from the Academy to become genin at thirteen and you are already a jounin for a year now at only twelve and now you want to join the ANBU, why push yourself so much?" she asked biting her lip with watering eyes as his eyes hardened and he gave her a gaze that made her gasp. Those were the same eyes that Minato held before he was dead set on something as she saw a vision of him behind him and a tear rolled down her eye.

"I promised Tou-san I would get as strong as I could to protect you and Minami from anything. The ANBU are the elite of the village and are the best of the best. If I join them I could learn how to be as strong as them. I will not break my last promise to Tou-san…" he said but was cut off as Kushina hugged him tightly and cried in his chest.

"Alright you can join but please don't burden yourself too much Naru-chan, I won't be able to live if anything happened to you." She said in sobs realizing he won't change his mind and he smiled as he hugged his mother.

"Nothing will happen to me Kaa-chan, I made a promise to Tou-san and I will not die before I have completed it." He said and she broke off and kissed his forehead softly and gave him a stern glare.

"Alright but please don't destroy your life Naru-chan. You have been cutting yourself off from everyone for the past year. You need to become more social, please promise me you'll try and make more friends and talk to people more." She said with a sniff and he nodded with a smile.

"Alright Kaa-chan don't worry I promise I'll be more social alright." He said and she nodded as he showed her the scroll of the invitation and she signed it as the person of his family who knew of his ANBU status and handed it back to him as he put it in his hip pouch and walked out and she watched him go sadly.

" _I hope I did the right thing in letting him join the ANBU. What should I do Minato I'm so worried about him."_ She thought as she watched Naruto pick up the little Minami and put her on his shoulders and walked out as she squealed in glee and she smiled seeing the brother-sister duo.

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

She smiled as she watched him play with Minami balancing the chopsticks and sticking them on his fingers with chakra as she watched him amazed as if he was doing the most amazing thing in the world. She watched as he stood up and walked to the wall picking up his hip pouch and strapping on his kunai holster on his leg but frowned as she watched him pick up his leopard ANBU mask. She still wasn't comfortable with him joining the ANBU and saw as he stuck it on his hip hiding it under his jacket and started to walk out.

"Naru-chan isn't it early for you to leave?" she asked in a worried voice and he turned around and nodded with a small smile.

"Hai but I have to train with Itachi, the ANBU leaves me little time for personal training and Shisui is out on a mission to Kiri so me and Itachi are going to train together today." He said and she nodded.

"When will you be back?" she asked and he smiled at her concern warmly.

"I just have the usual ANBU guard and patrolling the clan grounds today so I'll be back early don't worry." He said and she nodded.

"No, no need to rush home, go and meet out with some friends and spend some time with them." She said and he smiled and nodded as he was putting on his sandals when Minami hugged him from behind.

"Minami your brother has to go come now." She said trying to get her off but she shook her head and held him tightly.

"No, go with Naru." She said puffing her cheeks cutely and Kushina sighed and shook her head with a smile as Naruto let her get on his back and picked her up carrying her piggy back style and turned to Kushina.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan I'll keep an eye on her and she could see my training and I will get her back here after I am done alright." He said and she nodded happily as she watched them go with a smile.

Naruto walked out with Minami on his back as she snuggled to her brother and kissed his cheek sloppily making him smile. He walked through the streets of the Namikaze clan grounds with a small smile towards the Uchiha compounds that were just besides it. The Namikaze and the Uchiha were cousin clans and were closely related as some Namikaze such as him even managed to awaken the Sharingan and were really close to each other with large clan ties tying each other. The Namikaze were less in numbers as compared to the Uchiha but were strong in their own regards and were a less battle oriented and instead a much more knowledge oriented clan. He watched as the suspicious stares of the clansmen were on him and walked out ignoring them as little Minami was too happy to be with her Aniki to notice the stares he was getting and he walked out towards the clan walls and into the village as everyone watched the brother sister duo with all the females cooing and awwing the cute scene and many girls were blushing and whispering pointing to him which he promptly ignored and walked to the abandoned training ground that only he and Itachi used for their shuriken practice.

He saw Itachi come with Sasuke on his back and both saw each other and stared at each other blankly for a few moments and chuckled as they saw the familiar positions they were in.

"You too huh?" asked Naruto and Itachi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah he wanted to see me train and pick up a few things from me. What about you?" he asked and Naruto smiled as he saw Minami gazing at Itachi curiously with wide eyes as this was the first friend of her Aniki that she had seen and he too must be cool in her opinion if he was friends with her Naru.

"Nothing cool like that. Just go with Naru." He said with a chuckle as Minami blushed in embarrassment and hid her face in his neck making him laugh harder and Itachi too chuckled seeing her face matching her hair. Both put their siblings down and sat them on the log as they glared at each other.

"Duck butt." Said Minami after a moment and Itachi laughed as Sasuke turned red from anger and embarrassment and glared at her as she glared right back, Naruto too watched in amusement as Sasuke tried to find a word to retort but came up with none. He wanted to call her a tomato but tomatoes were cool in his opinion and he didn't want to call her cool so he just huffed and gave her the trademark Uchiha 'Hn.' and Itachi sighed. This was a trait that he didn't want his little brother to pick up but he had picked it up recently from his father. He turned to Naruto with a smile on his face at the little children's antics.

"So want to have our usual challenge?" asked Itachi and Naruto smirked and nodded.

"What's the score anyways?" asked Naruto and Itachi smirked as he spoke.

"It's 49-49 tied since the last win I got." He said and Naruto nodded with a smirk of his own.

"Don't worry today it'll be 50-49 in my favour." He said and Itachi smirked as both pulled out their own eight kunais in both their hands' fingers with eight normal ones for Itachi and eight three pronged ones for Naruto as both turned to the bull's eyes marked on various trees with several holes in them showing how many times they had been marked with. Both Sasuke and Minami watched with innocent curious eyes wondering what kind of a challenge they would be having as Minami suddenly turned to Sasuke with a glare.

"Naru will win." She said and Sasuke glared at her.

"No way Itachi will win." He said and both glared at each other.

"Says who?" she asked and he frowned and then smirked.

"Says me." He said proudly as Minami smirked.

"Duck butt." She said and Sasuke glared at her.

"Hn." He grunted and turned away as they both watched their big brothers get ready. Itachi took out a ryo coin and tossed it as Naruto watched it go in mid-air and called.

"Heads." He said and the coin landed in Itachi's hand and it turned out to be tails and he smirked as he walked forward and saw the four bulls eye all in almost unreachable positions. He closed his eyes and concentrated the same with Naruto as a moment later Itachi jumped followed by Naruto a second later as he started launching kunais in mid-air and deflected them with a second round of them in his other hand and all went towards the targets. Naruto saw them go and launched his own and then threw another hail with his other hand changing their directions in mid-air as he deflected three of Itachi's kunais a bit off target and three of his lodged in bull's eyes with a single in Itachi's favour as he smiled and shook his head at the grinning Naruto.

"I guess it's 50-49 in your favour then." He said and Naruto smiled and both shook hands as a moment later Minami broke out of her trance and grinned.

"Sugoi! Naru won, my Aniki is the best!" she shouted and ran up to him as she jumped and he caught her in his arms twirling her around as she giggled and kissed his cheek cutely and gave a victory sign to Sasuke.

"See my Aniki is the best Duck butt." She said with a smile as he puffed his cheek and a moment later they all laughed and saw as it was now an hour to noon and both Naruto and Itachi nodded to each other knowing it was almost time to report.

"Alright let's go now little ones." Said Naruto as Minami was in his arms in a hug and he carried her that way while Sasuke latched onto his brother's back and walked through the village as everyone saw and awwed at the cute siblings walking and they walked towards the Uchiha compounds and up to Itachi's house as they walked in to see Fugaku and Mikoto in the dining room and Mikoto beamed at seeing Naruto and Minami as she walked up to them.

"Oh Naruto so nice of you to come and bring me my little munchkin too." She said cooing the little girl who hid her face in Naruto's neck from embarrassment making Mikoto giggle at the cute girl and saw Sasuke with a scowl looking at Naruto and was curious at his strange behaviour.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" she asked and he frowned as he spoke up.

"Naruto beat Itachi." He said pouting and she giggled as Fugaku turned to him with a calculative look and then smiled and nodded.

"You both are good for each other and your rivalry lets you reach new heights. Show the village that our clans and our kekkei genkai is still the strongest and we are the elites of the village. I heard you are doing quite well in the ANBU too Naruto?" he asked and Naruto's face turned emotionless and he nodded.

"Yes Fugaku-sama, the ANBU is not as tough as Itachi's ROOT division of the Black Ops but I manage." He said and Fugaku nodded proudly.

"You are too humble Naruto, both of you show that our clans are of elites by joining the elite groups of shinobi at such young an age and your mastery over the Sharingan is truly impressive, even by Uchiha standards. You two are the pride and joy of our cousin clans. Your father must be proud of you." He said and Naruto strained a smile and nodded as he turned to Mikoto.

"I must take my leave now Mikoto-sama, I have to report for duties soon." He said and she nodded with her hands on her hips.

"And how many times have I told you not to call me that, it's just Mikoto or Mikoto-chan alright?" she said in mock anger and he smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Hai Mikoto-chan." He said and she smiled and nodded and kissed Minami on the cheek who blushed and hid in her brother's arms making him chuckle and he walked out as Itachi too walked beside him and both stepped out as Naruto saw the same stares at him here too and walked back to his house as Kushina came and smiled at Itachi.

"Ah Itachi it's great to see you how's that raven witch Mikoto?" she asked playfully and Itachi smiled.

"She's fine Kushina-sama, she too misses you dearly." He said and she smiled and nodded as she took Minami from his arms who had fallen asleep and both walked out as they gazed in front ignoring the stares.

"So have you noticed the stares too?" asked Naruto in a whisper and Itachi nodded.

"Yes it is the same for me too." He said and Naruto nodded as both walked to their respective HQ's for reporting.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

She walked up to the Ichiraku's stand and stepped in as Ayame and Teuchi smiled at seeing their favourite redhead walking in.

"Ah Minami-chan it's great to see you how did the exams go?" asked Ayame as Minami grinned and punched her chest with pride.

"Nothing can stop Minami Uzumaki from getting to the top, I nailed them." She said and Ayame giggled at the bubbly girl and Teuchi laughed whole heartedly.

"That's my girl, and for that the first round is on the house. So eat up!" said Teuchi as he put a deluxe bowl in front of her and she grinned at nodded.

"Keep them coming Teuchi Oji-san. Itadakimasu!" she said and dug in as Ayame watched her eat happily and Sakura came in to see her teammate with a smile.

"Ah Minami-chan are you alright now?" she asked and Minami nodded knowing she was asking after the injury that snake bastard gave her in the second round of the Exams.

"Yeah just a slam with some glowing fingers are nothing to keep the great Minami Uzumaki down." She said proudly and Sakura giggled as she heard her claim and smiled as she watched her eat happily without a care in the world.

"So how are you going to prepare for the finals this month Minami-chan?" asked Sakura curiously and Minami thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei told me that he had to train Duck butt for the finals with him being the only one to be able to teach him how to use the Sharingan." She said and Sakura was shocked and nodded and ignored her jab at her crush for the time being.

"Then how are you going to train?" she asked and Minami grinned.

"Oh don't worry about me I have Kaa-chan with me. After all she trained Aniki too…" she trailed off as her eyes watered at what she said and turned to Ayame and Teuchi who just smiled telling her it was alright and she could pay later as she ran off with tears in her eyes and Sakura sat stunned as she looked at Ayame and Teuchi questionably who smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it you didn't do anything; it was just her memories of her older brother." Said Ayame and Sakura nodded.

"I didn't know she had an older brother." Said Sakura and Teuchi nodded smiling sadly.

"Yes not many your age know about him since the villagers don't speak much about him as it brings back lots of bad memories of what happened all those years ago to him." He said and she nodded.

"Did he die?" she asked and Teuchi shook his head and she was confused, then why was it so sad.

"Do you know the name Naruto Namikaze?" he asked and she shook her head and he nodded. "You know who her father is don't you?" he asked and she nodded, everyone knew of the bubbly daughter of the Uzumaki clan head and the Fourth Hokage.

"He was their first born child, their only son and her older brother. He used to come here with her every so often and was my regular customer. Minami loved and adored her older brother more than anyone in the world and Kushina-sama will never say it but I know she too kept him in her heart more than anyone in the world." He said as he remembered the older times fondly smiling.

"Who was he?" asked Sakura as she watched their fond smiles and Teuchi smiled as he sat and started.

"He was a prodigy like no other this village has ever seen. Trained by Minato-sama himself and inherited his signature techniques from him before he died in the Nine Tails attack. He was the star of the Namikaze and the Uchiha clans as well as the village with everyone loving the boy. He joined the Academy at six and graduated in a year and passed and won the Chunin Exams completely by himself the next year and became a jounin at eleven and joined ANBU at twelve. The youngest to ever awaken the Sharingan at seven and mastering it completely at eleven and was called a true heir to the Sharingan along with his best friend Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha clan prodigy. He was said to be the second coming of the Fourth Hokage. He was a truly kind and compassionate child that was really too kind for the shinobi world but had inherited natural talent for the shinobi arts." He said and smiled as he remembered the boy that used to come to him every so often and brought Minami here the first time for her ramen. Sakura was surprised at the skill that he must have possessed as she had seen Kakashi-sensei use the Sharingan and Sasuke-kun too had awakened it just now and to think he was so powerful was amazing.

"Then what happened to him?" she asked and Teuchi smiled sadly.

"It all changed with Minato-sama's death…" he said and she nodded sadly knowing how it must have been to lose his father. "… he idolized his father and after his death he became a lot more reserved and the joined the ANBU and started cutting himself off from everyone but a few. He rose up the ranks and his respect as a shinobi was increasing by the day. He earned the moniker 'Lightning Flash' at fifteen and I saw how every shinobi looked at him with respect but no one saw what the pressure of power was doing to him and his best friend Itachi until they snapped from the pressure that dreaded night seven years ago…" he said sadly as a tear dropped from his eye and Ayame too cried remembering the night that it all changed.

"What happened to them?" asked Sakura as Teuchi's voice broke a bit and he steeled himself as he spoke up.

"Itachi Uchiha along with Naruto Namikaze wiped out the whole Uchiha and Namikaze clans that night by themselves leaving only their mothers and siblings alive. They went rogue and have been known to have done many notorious things after that. They are considered the biggest traitors this village has ever seen." He said and she too had tears in her eyes as she thought of the always laughing and grinning Minami and now understood who it was that Sasuke wanted to kill. His older brother had wiped out his entire clan along with this Naruto Namikaze.

"How come no one our age knows anything about them?" she asked and Teuchi smiled sadly.

"They are considered this village's biggest failures and are despised by everyone who remembers them girl. Any shinobi who knows them will try and kill them as soon as they are sighted and they are now enemies and traitors of the village. We are only few of the civilians who know what happened that night so well because we knew him so closely. Naruto's name is considered a curse among leaf shinobi since he uses the name of his father and his techniques and everyone that I have heard talking of him say they want to kill him to redeem the name of our Yondaime so he couldn't bring shame to it any further." He said and Sakura nodded as now she understood the pain her teammates must have felt at losing their families and the hurt of the betrayal they must have felt.

"You don't hate him do you?" she asked seeing how they said that the villagers hate him but not once had they said so for themselves and both shook their heads.

"No, Naruto was like my brother and I knew him too well. He was too kind to just snap and kill everyone. I won't ever believe that he just went mad and killed them all for just power." Said Ayame and Sakura nodded as Teuchi too agreed with her completely.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Households…**

* * *

Kushina was preparing lunch and waiting for Minami to come back and hear how the exams went as she heard the door open and walked to the door as she saw Minami crying and running up to her room as she followed her and went into her room to see her crying with her face in her pillow and sat beside her gently. She rubbed her back softly as she spoke up.

"What's the matter Minami-chan? Did something happen in the exams?" she asked her softly and she shook her head making her confused as Minami sat up and threw herself in her arms and cried heavily.

"Why did he do it Kaa-chan? He promised me. Why did he leave us?" she asked in sobs and Kushina knew exactly what she was talking about as tears rolled down her eyes and she hugged her tightly.

"I don't know Minami. I just don't know." She said with a sob and held her crying daughter steeling her emotions to calm her down.

"I miss him Kaa-chan." She said and Kushina now herself was having trouble holding her dam of emotions back as she nodded.

"I know Minami I miss him too." She said softly as she held the crying girl and she fell asleep in her arms as she tucked her in and went out to her room and closed the door as she put her back to it and slid down as she took out a picture of Naruto and her hugging and her dam of emotions broke down and she cried heavily.

"Why did you do it Naru-chan? Come back to me I don't care what you did. I miss you too much my Sochi. Just come back to Kaa-chan." She said crying as she clutched the picture to her heart and walked to her bed and cried heavily and went to sleep from her exhaustion of crying.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter and insight to how Naruto's past was and a little to what happened to him all those years ago. Next time we'll see who his 'love' really is and how he fell for her and what she has been up to all these years. So if you like and want to keep reading it let me know in your reviews. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PS : Let's see how many of you guess the love right in reviews ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Redemption of the Flash**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

Minami woke up the next morning and saw that she had slept through half the last day and the whole night and then remembered the previous day events and tried to shake them off. She stood up and brushed and showered as she got ready for the day putting on her shinobi attire and equipments as she walked down to see her Kaa-chan working on the breakfast and smiled.

"Ohayo Kaa-chan!" she said with a smile and Kushina turned and she frowned a bit as she saw the tear stains on her cheek and knew she had been crying but didn't call her on it as she sat on the dining table.

"Ohayo Minami-chan!" said Kushina in a half happy tone and she nodded as both ate their breakfast in silence as Minami thought of an important topic.

"Kaa-chan can you help me in training for the month?" she asked and Kushina was surprised but she nodded with a smile.

"Of course I can Minami-chan after all I taught my kenjutsu styles to your Aniki…" she trailed off as she remembered the times she had spent training her son and how he had picked up everything she taught to him with a smile and giggle and a tear dropped from her eye but she wiped it off and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry I'll train you but what is that baka Kakashi doing?" she asked and Minami sighed.

"Since he is the last Sharingan user of the village he is going to train Sasuke for the month to prepare him for the finals." She said and Kushina nodded but was upset that he had waved her daughter off like that. Mikoto never awakened her Sharingan so she did find it logical that only he could give proper training to him.

"Alright I'll train you to be a true Uzumaki -ttebane!" she chirped happily and blushed as her verbal tick came out and Minami giggled seeing her embarrassment but were startled as they heard a door knock.

"Coming!" shouted Kushina as she walked to the front door with Minami in tow as she opened the door and was surprised to see an ANBU at the door.

"Kushina-sama, you and Minami Uzumaki have been called to the council chambers for an emergency meeting." He said stoically and she was surprised but she nodded as the ANBU vanished and she went back and put off her apron and put on her shinobi sandals as she stood up.

"So what do you think they have called us for Kaa-chan?" asked Minami and Kushina shook her head.

"I don't know Minami-chan, I am the clan head for the Uzumaki clan now but I don't get called unless it's really important since we two are the only members of the clan now." She said and Minami nodded as she locked the door and walked out as she saw the Namikaze clan symbol in front of her on the wall with three holes embedded in it and her heart dropped as the vision to that mark flashed through her mind.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

Kushina was going through the dishes as Naruto was playing with a newly turned six-year-old Minami on the table when there was a knock on the door and Naruto stood up.

"I'm getting it." He said and Kushina wiped her hands to see if she was needed and followed him as Naruto opened the door to see three members of the Uchiha Police Force there and was stunned.

"How can I help you?" he asked neutrally and the three stood emotionless as the leader spoke up.

"Shisui Uchiha has been missing since yesterday where he was supposed to meet the clan for an important meeting. I suppose you know what happened to him?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes I heard about his death, he was one of my best and most trustworthy friends. I still mourn his loss." He said and the three nodded.

"Yes, well he was last seen with you and we have found this note in his house telling us he committed seppuku and his hand writing has been confirmed." The leader said and Naruto read the note and nodded as he handed it back and was getting fed up of the conversation.

"Why did you come here then?" he asked and the leader nodded getting to the point.

"Yes well you are the closest to the Hokage and a respected member and captain of the ANBU Black Ops now, so we came here to request if you would put an application for a thorough investigation on his death. We don't believe Shisui would kill himself just because he was fed up of the clan. He was the one who was the first to take on any mission for the benefit of the clan." The leader said and Naruto nodded as he turned around and started to walk back seeing Kushina standing there wondering about the death of Shisui that she had no idea about and Minami clutching her leg looking at her Aniki with wide curious eyes wondering what was going on and the three turned and started to leave as the leader spoke up again.

"You know a true master of the Sharingan will have no trouble copying the handwriting of Shisui and implanting the letter. Plus, he was last seen a couple of days ago with you." He said and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as Kushina and Minami gasped when they saw his Sharingan blaze to life and he turned to the three leaking his killing intent.

"Why don't you say it clearly to my face then?" he said in a threatening tone and the three turned with their Sharingans glaring at him.

"Yeah we suspect you. The Yondaime's son or not we think you killed Shisui…" he was cut off as Naruto launched himself to the man and punched his face in throwing him out of the house and buried his fist in the second and as he doubled over and kneed him in the nose as he too was thrown out and jumped and gave a roundhouse kick to the third as the three laid on the ground in pain and Kushina gasped.

"NARU-CHAN STOP!" she shouted but Naruto paid her no mind as he walked out and saw the three rolling in pain and Fugaku came with three more police members and saw the commotion.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked seeing the broken and battered police force members as Naruto laughed a dead hollow laugh startling them.

"These are the 'Uchiha', the 'elites'?" he mocked. "Pathetic, all you think about is clan, the status, standings in the village. Limiting yourselves to these pathetic things instead of real matters that needed to be attended to." He said in a dead cold voice as he launched a three pronged kunai dead centre in the Namikaze symbol on the wall and turned to Fugaku with his Sharingan blazing.

"These clans are pathetic nothing more than nuisances that think of them as gods because of their names and special eyes. I despise them…" he said as a member behind Fugaku shouted.

"Preposterous! You hear what he said and did Fugaku-sama let's arrest him now!" he shouted and Naruto laughed his hollow chuckle making them shiver.

"You? arrest me! You don't even have the skill to touch me let alone…" he was cut off as Kushina shouted.

"NARU-CHAN STOP IT! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" she said in tears as he saw Minami sobbing.

"Naru I'm scared…" she said with a sniff and his eyes widened as he deactivated his Sharingan and got to his knees bowing down.

"I apologize Fugaku-sama. The death of Shisui has affected me deeply, and the strain of the ANBU is becoming too much. But I assure you I had nothing to do with Shisui's death." He said and Kushina was stunned at his reversal in behaviour and Fugaku sighed and nodded.

"Yes I understand Naruto…" he said as the members behind him protested. " You can't be serious Fugaku-sama you saw what he did, Yondaime's son or not let's arrest him…" he was cut off as Fugaku raised his hand.

"We can't arrest him even if we wanted to. He is an ANBU and under the direct authority of the Hokage. Plus, these three blamed a respected shinobi of the village for something they had no proof of; it was their mistake. Naruto stand up I understand." He said as Naruto stood up and his face was emotionless as the three members behind Fugaku picked up the three unconscious shinobi started walking away but Fugaku spoke up.

"Naruto your father was a great friend of mine, remember where your loyalties lie. You are a Namikaze first, remember your origins son." He said as he walked away and Naruto said nothing as he walked in past Kushina and Minami without a word and she grew worried.

"Naru-chan…" she whispered biting her lip as he stopped at the stairs and turned around with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan I'm just tired I'll sleep if that's okay for now." He said and she nodded as she watched him walk up and was worried about him but Minami wondered about the strange eyes she saw in her Aniki. That four pointed shuriken over a six pointed star. It wasn't those normal pretty eyes that her Aniki held she thought but left it thinking it was her imagination only.

Kushina glanced at the three pronged kunai embedded in the wall and remembered his words and hollow chuckle with a worried glance.

" _Naru-chan why are you hiding yourself away from me?"_ she thought as she watched the door to his room close and walked with Minami to the living room.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

She shook off the vision and walked towards the Hokage Tower passing through the streets as she smiled and waved at the people as they did the same for them. She saw Mikoto and Sasuke come and was surprised to see them walk in the same direction as her as she fell in step with them.

"Mikoto-chan were you called to the council too?" asked Kushina and Mikoto was surprised but nodded.

"Yes I don't know what they would want with us though, I mean we don't have any clan members to make a difference now and just hold the power of our clan names in the village." Said Mikoto as Kushina nodded thinking the same thing and smiled as she saw Minami and Sasuke arguing.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

* * *

The council had been called as the clan heads sat around the table with the elders at the front all wondering why they had been called so suddenly as they saw Kushina and Mikoto walk in and were surprised at their presence.

"Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama not to be disrespectful but what are you two doing here?" asked Hiashi and both of them shook their heads with a smile as Mikoto spoke up.

"We don't know ourselves Hiashi-sama, we were called here by the ANBU saying we were needed at the meeting." She said and Hiashi nodded though grew more confused as the doors opened and in walked Hiruzen followed by Jiraiya and the ANBU guards as the council was even more confused at the presence of the village's spy master and last loyal Sannin in the village and in the meeting no less. Jiraiya took a seat between Kushina and Mikoto as Minami and Sasuke stood behind them.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called this meeting? And what are Minami and Sasuke doing here?" asked Shikaku and Hiruzen nodded and held his hand up silencing him.

"Jiraiya first has some important information to share with us, and Minami and Sasuke are needed here to be present in this meeting. I request you to trust my judgement." He said and they all nodded as he motioned for Jiraiya to speak.

"Orochimaru infiltrated the second part of the exams as you all must know by now…" he said and they all nodded. "… he is after Sasuke and his Sharingan and wants to take him for himself, no doubt for some experiments. He has always been obsessed with learning jutsus and had somehow gained a peculiar interest in this revered kekkei genkai." He said and they all nodded and saw Mikoto glancing at Sasuke who was rubbing his neck near the curse mark.

"Then we must take Sasuke Uchiha out of the exams and place him under ANBU guard…" spoke Inoichi but was cut off by Jiraiya. "… that isn't the only thing he is doing right now Inoichi. Orochimaru is going to plan an invasion that will take place during the finals of the Chunin Exams with his new found Sound Village that is also participating in these exams. Taking Sasuke off might force his hand." He said and Choza laughed.

"He has grown too stupid then Jiraiya-sama, to think a small village led by him can take on the might of Konoha all alone…" his musings were cut short as Hiruzen spoke up.

"Orochimaru is many things Choza but he is not stupid. If he has planned an invasion, then he must have a really good plan behind it." He said and the whole council grew silent as Tsume spoke up.

"Then why not cancel the Exams and be done with it?" she asked and they turned to Hiruzen who shook his head.

"That will show our weakness to the world and we will be the laughing stock of the elemental nations to cancel such a big event on a suspicion of an invasion. That is not possible we have to deal with it on our own." He said and she nodded then Kushina spoke up.

"Then why have we been called Hiruzen?" she asked and he smiled sadly and nodded.

"There are certain things about Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha that we have to discuss right now." He said as all of them went in an uproar and the four of them gasped at his answer and he calmed them down as Jiraiya spoke up.

"What have they done now Sarutobi-sensei? My spies haven't been able to get any information on them so what do you have?" he asked and Hiruzen frowned as he knew of the consequences of the truth that was about to be revealed as Danzo spoke up.

"Hiruzen you couldn't possibly be talking of revealing 'that' are you?" he asked and Hiruzen nodded as he turned furious.

"You can't be serious do you realize what will happen if the truths are revealed? How much unrest it will cause in the village?" he asked as Hiruzen shut him up releasing his killing intent at the man.

"Do not question my authority Danzo, it's about time I did what was right and revealed the truth about them!" he shouted and Danzo grumbled and sat down scowling.

" _No that will ruin all my plans!_ " he thought cursing the old monkey as Kushina spoke up.

"What are you talking about Hiruzen? Has something happened to them?" she asked in a worried tone as Hiashi spoke up.

"Has someone finally put them in their graves and rid us of them Hokage-sama?" he asked as Kushina turned furious but Mikoto held her shoulder and shook her head stopping her. They turned to Hiruzen who smiled sadly and sighed.

"No it is about the real truth of what transpired with Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha seven years ago…" he said as all of them including Jiraiya had their eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Sarutobi-sensei? We all know what happened seven years ago." He said and Hiruzen shook his head confusing them.

"You all know nothing of what happened seven years ago and the real truths behind the Uchiha and Namikaze massacres." He said as Kushina's bottom lip trembled in hope for her son.

"What really happened Hiruzen?" she asked on the verge of breaking down and he smiled sadly and his mind went back to the events of the time that lead to the fall of the two greatest clans of the village.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

Hiruzen sat on his desk as he went through the file of one Naruto Namikaze that had been requested by the ANBU commander personally. He glanced at the portrait of Minato and sighed.

" _Your death has affected your son much too greatly Minato. I am sorry but the village needs his strength in this time of need."_ He thought sadly as he stamped his approval and sent the invitation to Naruto.

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

Hiruzen was working through the paperwork furiously as he heard a knock on his door and sighed in relief from the break that he was getting. He shouted 'come in' as the door opened and in walked Naruto with a scroll in his hand that he recognized all too well.

"Are you sure about his Naruto-kun, the ANBU isn't easy?" he asked and Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sure about this Jiji I'll learn a lot there and it is a good opportunity for me." He said and nodded as he stamped the scroll and gave it back to him.

"Report to the address mentioned in the scroll at noon. Dismissed." He said and Naruto nodded and disappeared in a **Lightning Shunshin**. He stood up and walked to the place he had called him for and requested the ANBU commander to be there.

Naruto came to the designated address at the correct time and saw Hiruzen with a Dragon masked ANBU with him and stood in front of them.

"Naruto-kun this is Dragon the ANBU commander and the only one besides me you will now report to." He said and Naruto nodded as Dragon walked up to him and asked him to take of his jacket and he did so as he went through hand seals and placed his palms on his right bicep as it burned for a moment then became normal as the blue ANBU tattoo was now burned to his arm and he put his jacket back on. He handed him a scroll and told him to report at the ANBU HQ to get his equipment and mask.

Naruto went to the HQ and provided the scroll at the equipment shop as he handed him the standard ANBU equipment and leopard mask, his new ANBU identity back to him.

* * *

 **One Year Later…**

* * *

Hiruzen was going through his work as three ANBU appeared in front of him and kneeled down.

"Hokage-sama mission completed!" they shouted in unison and he smiled at the most dangerous trio of the village and nodded taking the scroll that was stolen from the village back from them.

"Crow, Weasel, Leopard please remove your masks." He said and they all nodded as he gazed at the faces of Itachi, Shisui and Naruto with a smile at how successful they had become in the past year and how he heard only respectful things about the three from their superiors. Then his face turned serious as he sealed the room with privacy seals and gazed at them with hardened eyes.

"How is the situation in the clans?" he asked and Shisui frowned and spoke up.

"The villagers have been sneaking in suspicion about the Uchiha clan members and look at them with suspicious stares that is causing unrest within the clan. We must resolve this issue before it escalates. The clan is trying to separate and cut ties from anyone besides the Namikazes" He said and Hiruzen nodded and turned to Naruto.

"The Namikaze clan members think that their power and influence has decreased ever since Tou-san died. They too are under the animosity of the villagers after you told the village of the truth of the Nine Tails attack thinking that some Namikaze with the Sharingan might have been behind the attack with a Sharingan like the Uchihas." He said and Hiruzen nodded smiling sadly.

"Yes it was my mistake to reveal that to the village but I didn't think that they would suspect one of our own clans like this. I revealed it because the village might have demanded the head of little Minami if I had hidden it and she would have been prone to the hate of the villagers which might have caused her emotions to have an effect on the seal endangering the village. Keep reporting to me whatever else new you may come across and I'll try and talk with the clan heads to make the unrest go down." He said and they all nodded and vanished in their different Shunshins and he sighed thinking of a way to resolve this peacefully before it escalated.

* * *

 **That night at the Naka Shrine's secret meeting place…**

* * *

Naruto, Itachi, Shisui and all the other important members of the two clans had been called to the meeting and the three were confused at the reason of such a sudden meeting and went in to the room and sat down in the last row together as Fugaku came up.

"My fellow Namikaze and Uchiha clansmen I'm sure you all must have seen the suspicious stares that have been given to us in the village…" he started and they all nodded. "… to think that they suspect us, the founding clans of Konoha to betray the leaf and think of us as traitors just with a sneaking suspicion is disgusting. Our power and standing in the village has been lowered severely as now the only powers we hold are the Police Force by the Uchiha clan and the Sealing and Archive departments by our brethren Namikaze clan members." He said as all of them again nodded but a feeling of dread formed in the stomachs of three of our heroes.

"We shall once again become the powers of this village like we once used to be when the village was founded…" he shouted getting cheers from them all except three. "Once again shall our standing be the same like it was until Yondaime sacrificed his life for our village and we shall take our rightful place as the leaders of this village…" he said getting more cheers and the hearts of our heroes were dropping at what he was about to say next when he spoke up.

"Let's take our rightful place and show them that only one of us is fit to lead the village to the glory that it once held…" he shouted and the crowd roared as their eyes widened in disbelief and Shisui gritted his teeth.

"That bastard is talking about overthrowing the Hokage and planning a coup d'état. That is treason in itself." He said in gritted teeth as Naruto had his knuckles clenched and glanced at Itachi who was staring at Fugaku in cold fury with an emotionless mask and he turned back to listen what he had to say next.

"We have the best informers with us, the best of our clans who are close to the village's nerve centres with one being the highest ranking officer in the most hidden division of ANBU and the other a respected ANBU captain with close ties to the Hokage for help. Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha our proud members and the best of the village will help us regain our honours." He said as they all clapped and watched them with smiles and they too faked them back their smiles and nods. The meeting was dismissed as the three of them walked to the cliff of the village and sat down on boulders as Naruto punched a tree in anger.

"That bastard is going to cause a civil war or most likely the Fourth Great Shinobi War in his greed and thirst for power. And all of those idiots were cheering him on, each one of them was with him agreeing with him completely because they want power? What about the price of that power?" he said through gritted teeth and turned to Itachi who had been silent for the whole time and then he realized what he said.

"Hey Itachi man I'm sorry, I know he's your father and I shouldn't have said that but…" he was cut off as Itachi spoke.

"No Naruto you were right in every word. He really has fallen low to think that he is willing to risk everything just for the thirst of power. He has to be stopped." He said and Naruto nodded as they turned to Shisui who grinned his signature smile and brought them close by their shoulders.

"Don't you worry guys we'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow and knock some sense into those idiots." He said and Naruto chuckled and nodded as Itachi's lips curled upwards and he nodded with a small smile.

"The world is going to end Itachi smiled!" he shouted and ran off as Naruto mimicked his gesture and screamed like a scared lady and Itachi chuckled and shook his head at their antics. They walked laughing and trying to forget the tensions of the night or the nights to come.

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he saw the three boys kneeled in front of him and the elders.

"They are planning a revolt against me you say?" he asked and Itachi nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama my father has convinced the whole clan to think that the villagers' animosity is disregarding our honour and status and they are all with him. He has asked us to be his inside agents working for you." He said and Hiruzen nodded as Danzo spoke up.

"So what are you going to do now Sarutobi?" he asked and Hiruzen sighed.

"I'll try and talk it out peacefully with Fugaku before taking any drastic measures." He said and Danzo turned furious.

"Have you grown senile in your old age Hiruzen? They have declared what they want, we should make our move and strike them first…" he was cut off as Hiruzen slammed his hand on the table and roared.

"NO!" he roared as the three kneeling boys smiled at seeing him disagree and Danzo stood down seething at the foolishness of the old monkey.

"I will try and resolve this as peacefully as I can before I go to drastic measures and that will not happen on my watch." He said and turned to the three kneeling boys.

"Naruto, Itachi, Shisui buy me as much time as you could so that we could talk this out peacefully." He said and they all smiled and nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they shouted in unison and vanished in different Shunshins as he left his teammates behind and walked back to his office and Danzo planned to do what the old sentimental fool was unable to do.

 _ **Timeskip One Year Later…**_

Naruto and Shisui along with Itachi began wrenching the preparations of the coup at every turn. They would secretly destroy incoming supplies or capture the merchants that were supplying them the equipments secretly handing them over to Ibiki and bought as much time as they could. Shisui was planning how to avoid this revolt at all costs while Naruto and Itachi beared the burden of being double agents for their clans and the Hokage along with their ANBU duties was taking a toll on the two. The two peaceful and kind boys were trying everything in their power to avoid this revolt secretly out of the eyesight of the village and solve this peacefully but the hope was beginning to dim now with each passing day as the D-day was approaching nearby. Both Naruto and Itachi had only a few hours of sleep with their ANBU duties, spying and at the dead of night doing what they could to slow down the revolt and hid everything from their families at the same time.

"So what do you think we should do Shisui how long until it finally happens? I've tried what I could with Itachi to slow them down as much as we could but the talks haven't given any results what should we do now?" asked Naruto and Shisui stayed silent for a few moments and then nodded.

"Come with me Naruto." He said and Naruto seeing his serious voice followed him to the cliff the three always hung out at and Shisui turned to him with a stern gaze.

"I have a plan Naruto." He said and Naruto looked at him curiously as he activated his Sharingan and channelled more chakra to his eyes as the tomoes spun and joined to form a four sided shuriken and Naruto was wide eyed.

"Shisui how did you get the Mangekyou?" he asked and Shisui smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We are getting off topic Naruto…" he said averting the question and Naruto nodded. "… these eyes have granted me a powerful genjutsu that allow me to alter one's mind and implant fake memories making me able to control anyone without even them realizing it. I'll use my technique the **Kotoamatsukami** on the higher ups of the clan and implant the idea that the revolt is useless and make the coup a history. I didn't want to resort to this but now there is neither the time nor the choice to delay it any longer." He said and Naruto nodded stunned but knew that this was the only way now.

"Alright then let's go and report it to Jiji tomorrow after tonight's meeting alright." He said and Shisui nodded and ruffled his hair making him whine as he chuckled.

"I still don't get it how you get away with calling him that." He said and Naruto chuckled as they bumped fists and walked back to their houses happily.

"Naruto be careful from now on, the clans are getting suspicious of you and Itachi. Fugaku has asked me to keep an eye on the two of you." He said seriously and Naruto nodded as they walked back.

Fugaku called a meeting that night telling them the final preparations had been made and that the revolt will begin at dawn a week from the day.

The next day Shisui went with Naruto and explained everything to the Hokage and the elders as they kneeled down in front of Hiruzen and the elders.

"So there is no other way to resolve than to resort to this Shisui?" asked Hiruzen and Shisui shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Hokage-sama, but it is necessary to avoid the unnecessary bloodshed." He said and Hiruzen nodded.

"Very well you have my permission then the day after tomorrow at the meeting use your jutsu and end this revolt once and for all." He said and Shisui nodded along with Naruto though Danzo now had a strange gleam in his eyes.

The next day Shisui was in a clearing to practice and hone his teleportation skills when he sensed several chakra signatures behind him and turned to see Danzo there with several of his ROOT and was confused as to why he was here.

"How can I help you Danzo-sama?" he asked and Danzo smirked.

"You really are the strongest Sharingan user in the Uchiha clan Shisui it's a shame that you use such powerful eyes for such pitiful purposes." He said and Shisui narrowed his eyes as he held his guard up.

"What do you mean?" he asked seeing the ROOT soldiers get ready and Danzo smiled.

"I'll use that power very wisely after I take those eyes from your corpse Shisui your sacrifice will help in the betterment of the village." He said and Shisui's eyes widened at his answer.

"But why the hell would you do that. I can stop the revolt from happening…" he was cut off as Danzo spoke up. "And you think they won't try it again. Your solution is a temporary one. Those two clans are now a threat to the village and need to be eliminated. Your death will trigger the plan. ROOT kill him and bring me his eyes." He said as the shinobi charged at him and he took out his tanto and started deflecting their attacks and was getting beaten up being overwhelmed with each passing moment as he jumped back and went through hand seals ending at Tiger.

" **Fire Style : Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** he shouted and launched a huge fireball at the ROOT and they jumped back as they smoke cleared to see Shisui was gone.

"Huh he does deserve the name 'Shunshin no Shisui' after all. Let's go and capture him I want those eyes at all costs." He said and they nodded as they followed his signature and saw him coming to a clearing on a cliff and a dead end as Danzo laughed.

"Just surrender and make it painless for yourself Uchiha. Your eyes will help the village greatly." He said and Shisui scowled and then smirked making Danzo frown.

"And just who said that I was alone?" he said making Danzo confused but his eyes widened as Shisui took out a three pronged kunai from behind him.

"DON'T LET HIM THROW THAT KUNAI!" he shouted as two of the ROOT launched themselves at him and embedded their swords in his stomach and he threw it on the ground as there was a yellow flash in front of him.

" **Rasengan!"** heard Danzo as the two ROOT flew back with their spines crushed and Danzo took it as his leave and disappeared leaving them with the eight ROOT there.

"Shisui what the hell is going on?" asked Naruto as he saw the destruction of the field and the ROOT in front of him and stood in front of him with a cross guard of his kunai. Shisui coughed blood as he pulled out the swords from his stomach and threw them aside.

"Naruto Danzo doesn't want me to stop the revolt. He wants my eyes for his own. These ROOT are her to retrieve them, that bastard ran as soon as you came to save his own hide." He said and Naruto scowled as he thought of that crippled bastard and his greed.

"Stand back Shisui I'll take care of these mindless drones." Said Naruto and Shisui nodded as he tried to stop his bleeding and Naruto unsheathed his sword as he charged forward his sword humming with the wind chakra coursing through it and launched at the ROOT with a swing who tried to block is swing instead got cleaved in half and the others jumped back as all of them went through hand seals.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu!/ Wind Style : Great Breakthrough!"** they shouted in unison as a huge inferno came to Naruto and Shisui as Naruto went through blazing fast hand seals and ended at Tori and clapped his hands.

" **Water Style : Water Severing Wave!"** he shouted as the moisture from the air surrounded him and the tidal wave matched the inferno and collided in an explosion of steam covering the clearing as one of them went through hand seal and ended at bird.

" **Wind Style : Great Breakthrough!"** he shouted clearing the mist but saw the clearing devoid of the two Sharingan users and cursed for letting them get away and they jumped back to report their failure at ROOT HQ.

Naruto and Shisui appeared at the cliff they loved so much in a yellow flash as Shisui stood in front of Naruto with a smile and Naruto saw his wounds and his eyes widened.

"Shisui let's get you to the hospital…" he was cut off as Shisui chuckled.

"We both know it's too late for that Naruto…" Naruto shouted cutting him off. "What are you talking about…" Shisui shut him up as he kept a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile as his eyes watered.

"Naruto my eyes are much too powerful to fall into the hands of the wrong people. I trust you and only you with this power and this will help you in your future adventures too…" he said chuckling and coughed some blood as Naruto tried to help him but he stepped back. "… Naruto no one will believe you that Danzo was behind my death and even if they would you can't give them the answers or all the truths about the revolt will be revealed. Naruto I'm afraid that the situations have led us to the point where our fears have come true." He said as silent tears streamed down Naruto's eyes and he listened to his every word.

"Naruto I request that you and Itachi do the deed yourself and hide the truths of the night with you or the civil unrest the truths will cause will make some other powerful clans to revolt too. The truths must be buried until the time the village is stable enough to know them. I know that I am pushing you to a really dark path Naruto, but I only trust my brother to do it. If Itachi were to do it, he might do something crazy if he were to do it alone so I trust you to take care of him when you two do it Naruto…" he was cut off as Naruto spoke up.

"Shisui don't worry I'll do it there won't be a coup on my watch and Itachi will not do anything stupid. I'll make sure of it." He said and Shisui nodded with a smile as he plucked out his eyes in his hands and transplanted them to a crow as he turned to him with a smile and bleeding eyes as the crow flew to Naruto and sat on his shoulder and he sealed it into his arm in a storage seal.

"Naruto you will walk a path of darkness but never lose sight of your goals and your reasons for doing this." He said as he started walking back to the cliff and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Please don't stop me Naruto this must be done you know it too. Never let your emotions sway your decisions but never let them be completely devoid too. That is the thin line a shinobi must walk on. I leave the rest to you my friend. Find the peace and lead this village to it one day. Complete my dream for me. I'll be watching with those eyes so no cheating…" he said with a chuckle as he smiled one last time.

"Naruto you were my brother in all but blood I leave the rest to you…" he said as he walked up and fell down and Naruto had tears rolling down his eyes as he fell to his knees and let out a blood curdling scream to the heaven as his Mangekyou with the six pointed star activated unconsciously.

"SHISUI!" he screamed as he grieved in pain for what had transpired and what his friend had burdened him with to do in his last moments.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter and a look at what really transpired. In the next chapter we will finally get a look on the 'love' of his life so one last chance to guess. Well tell me how you liked it and I know it is a bit dark with depressing elements but that's the way the story goes for now. Well if you have any suggestions or comments and want to keep reading it review it. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Redemption of the Flash**

* * *

 **CONTINUED FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **(Timeskip Five Days Later, the night before the revolt starts)**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

Two ANBU were kneeling down in front of Hiruzen and the elders wearing their crow and leopard ANBU masks clad in full ANBU gear. Hiruzen watched on with a sad gaze as he dreaded the order he was about to give to two of his most trusted and loving ANBU, but more importantly the boys he had seen growing up in front of his own eyes and the ones he loved so much. But the dire situations and the needs of the village had led him to this.

"I'm afraid that with Shisui's death all hopes of solving this out peacefully died with him. But are you two sure that you want to go through with this? I can get the black ops do it and let the village know…" he was cut off as Leopard spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, if the truths get out then other clans too might use this opportunity of the village's weakness and cause civil unrest that might even lead to a civil war and subsequently the break out of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It must be done by our hands and look like we snapped and went rogue. It will give you the time to solve this out and get the village's strength back up until you have to reveal the truths." He said and Hiruzen smiled sadly with pride. He always saw Naruto as his grandson but the leadership qualities of his father ran in his blood with the ability to make the hardest of choices that even he didn't possess. The boy had the strength, character and the leadership to become Hokage and lead this village someday. But what he was about to do may not even let him live after he was through with it.

"But you two understand the risks right? You will have to go rogue for at least five years to a maximum of who knows when I'll be able to get the strength and unity of the village back up. You'll be branded as traitors and I will send hunter-nins after you along with the rest of the villages who might want to gain your head or your eyes due to your clans or your father's name…" he said hinting at Naruto who said nothing and kept his head down showing no emotion whatsoever.

"We understand Hokage-sama but it must be done. There will have to be someone to watch over the village from the shadows, and this time it looks like it is our time." Said Itachi stoically and Hiruzen nodded with a tired sigh as the words he dreaded the most came out of his mouth but Naruto spoke up.

"Hokage-sama…" he said and Hiruzen motioned for him to go on. "… I have a request." He said and Hiruzen nodded with a small smile.

"Go on child, if it is within my power I'll do what I can." He said and Naruto nodded.

"My mother, little sister, Itachi's mother and his little brother do not know anything about the coup or the clan's betrayal. We have kept them completely in the dark. Please I request you for permission to spare them from this dire fate." He said pleading and Hiruzen smiled warmly a tear rolling down his eye at looking at the desperate voice of the seventeen-year-old boy. Itachi smiled at his friend's kind heart, he would have gone through with orders no matter what they were but he was a different breed. Danzo however spoke up.

"You can't seriously allow this Hiruzen, the jinchuriki I understand but the rest could be…" he was cut off when Hiruzen slammed his hand on the table startling the elders.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOUR IDIOCY DANZO!" he roared as the cripple sat down in a little fright at the killing intent and he continued." We are shinobi not bandits who kill for pleasure or satisfaction, their request is completely natural, if they say they are innocent, then they are. I trust my best ANBU captains that much…" he said as Danzo grit his teeth. He wanted to just spare the children and have them under his control, the jinchuriki and the Sharingan in his grasp were too good to be true. But with their mothers alive especially the jinchuriki's, they were out of his reach. Hiruzen turned to the two boys and smiled warmly.

"Alright then here are your official orders…" he said and they nodded stiffly. "Naruto Namikaze codename Leopard, Itachi Uchiha codename Crow. You two will eliminate the Uchiha clan and the Namikaze clan sparing Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minami Uzumaki at midnight and go rogue with the secrets of the night, on the grounds of treason committed by the two clans against the village. Do you accept the mission?" he asked authoritatively and they nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" both shouted in unison as Danzo seethed in anger at being outdone by the foolish monkey and that damn Namikaze again. He couldn't even get the eyes of Shisui to slowly turn the village's decisions in his favour because of that damn Namikaze brat. But now that he was going rogue maybe he could get the last Uchiha child and the jinchuriki in his clutches, seeing their brothers were not there now to protect their families anymore he mused with a smirk and walked off. Hiruzen gazed at the village and at the Hokage Monument feeling the utmost shame at seeing the other three faces and how he had failed the village so much.

" _I'm so sorry Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama and especially you Minato for what I have just done."_ He thought guiltily as he gazed at the Uchiha and Namikaze clan compounds and gave the orders to call of all the patrols from there for tonight.

* * *

 **At Midnight**

* * *

Naruto and Itachi stood at the cliff where Shisui had been last with Naruto and he had made a small memorial stone in remembrance of his friend as they gazed at it sadly.

"It all came down to what we wanted to avoid from the start." Said Itachi and Naruto nodded tracing the small stone with his fingerless glove covered hand and put on his mask.

" _Don't worry Shisui, I'll keep my promise no matter what dark path I have to walk to do it. It is my burden to bear and I have already taken care of Itachi's reckless following of orders."_ He thought and gazed at it one last time. He wished there was a little more time so that he could get Shisui's eyes transplanted to himself and master that jutsu Shisui told him about but they were now just false dreams, nothing more nothing less. He stood up as Itachi strapped on his tanto and Naruto clicked on his Uzumaki clan sword horizontally on his hip and bit his thumb going through hand seals and slammed his blood smeared palm on the ground as Fukasaku, one of the two elders of Mt. Myoboku came out looking confused as he gazed at Naruto curiously.

"What's the matter Naruto-chan, why have you summoned me?" he asked and Naruto smiled sadly.

"Pa, me and Itachi are going to wipe out the entire Namikaze and Uchiha clans tonight save for our siblings and mothers. I will understand if you wish to annul my contract now. I am going rogue tonight." He said and Pa looked at him wide eyed and gazed at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why tell me this? I could help Jiraiya look for you through our contract and have you found out. Why would you risk it?" he said and Naruto smiled.

"I know you won't Pa…" he said and the elder toad smiled and nodded.

"I know you must have a great reason to do so Naruto-chan. You are a kind child and our loyal summoner and will be one no matter what. We don't take summoners without knowing them first. Do not tell me of your reasons so I won't have to tell Jiraiya any lies, but we will give you our strength when you need it and not help anyone in locating you. But I don't expect Bunta-boy to be so social about it." He said and Naruto chuckled softly nodding.

"Oh don't worry about him, I'll get him some sake and we'll talk over it." He said and handed him a scroll which the elder toad took looking at him curiously.

"That scroll has something really precious to me Pa, it is my friend's last legacy to me. if something happens to me, destroy it and get rid of it. Don't let it fall into anyone's hands before I take it." He said seriously and Pa nodded keeping a hand on his head looking at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you can go through with this Naruto-chan? So much blood on your hands, such a huge burden and the amount of hatred you'll have to endure. You'll be hunted by all the villages, either for the hate for your father or to gain your head." He said concerned and Naruto smiled and nodded.

"This is the path I've chosen Pa, it must be done so the leaf stands strong and our families stay protected. It is a small price for the greater good." He said and Pa nodded smiling sadly.

"Very well then Naruto-chan. The toads have your back no matter what and I'll hold onto this scroll personally and keep it safe until you take it from me." He said and Naruto nodded as he puffed out of smoke and looked at Itachi's ANBU mask putting his own on and stood up.

"Let's go, it's time." He said and Itachi nodded.

"Thank you Naruto for getting my family spared." He said and Naruto shook his head.

"Don't thank me, thank Shisui." He said and Itachi nodded as they jumped of heading to the clan compounds as the Namikaze clan compounds came into view.

One Anbu with the leopard mask stood on top of a pole looking over the clan houses, his arms crossed with the other crouched on all fours on another one. Their blood red eyes glowing in the moonlight, their hair flowing around in the small breeze of the night as they gazed at a small leaf flow in the wind and just as soon as it touched the ground both vanished in thin air as the blood started staining the Namikaze clan compounds. They went through house after house, their Sharingan blazing in cold fury giving them clear hawk vision in the complete darkness of the night. The clansmen didn't even know when they were dead and the life left their eyes. They went through fifty-seven houses as both met up at the same spot they started, panting a bit and looked at each other.

"Thirty-five." said Itachi monotonously and Naruto nodded.

"Forty-three." He said as they panted heavily counting their kills and saw how much strain it was putting on them to go on so quickly and swiftly to do it in the required time frame. And the Namikaze clan was almost a third of the size of the Uchiha, on which they haven't even started.

"We won't be able to finish it in the window of time." Said Itachi and Naruto nodded coming to the same conclusion as they thought for a moment. Suddenly a third voice cut through the silence startling them.

"Well I could help you two do the deed, but I would need something in return." Said the voice as Naruto and Itachi went on guard and looked at the man with the orange masked and his lone Sharingan eye visible from the single eye hole making Naruto's eyes widen in shock behind his mask. He clenched his knuckles as they turned white underneath his gloves and clenched his jaw shut in anger.

" _This is the bastard who was responsible for the Kyuubi attack and the one tou-san warned me about. I didn't even sense him behind me! And now he says he wants to help us?"_ he thought furiously as he heard his childlike chuckle and Itachi spoke up.

"What is it that you want?" he asked stoically and Naruto looked at him stunned.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously and Itachi nodded grimly.

"We both know we won't be able to it within the small time frame alone, and still have enough stamina left to outrun the hunter-nin that will be hot on our tails. We have miscalculated and he got behind us without even alerting us, he's good and we need the help. So I ask again, what do you want?" Itachi said and Naruto gritted his teeth barely resisting the urge to snap his neck like a twig and be done but the cost was too high and the time wasn't right. He decided to swallow his pride for the moment and nodded as the man chuckled and spoke this time completely serious.

"Yes, that is why I like you two. Always thinking rationally before making any rash decisions and keeping a level head like a true shinobi. I want to offer the two of you a chance to join my organization as the payment for my small help." He said and both looked at him blankly as he continued.

"We are hiring up true talent for our goals. You two are perfect and will help us in our agenda. One the son of the famed Minato Namikaze trained by the man himself and the other will be the last and strongest true heir of the Sharingan after tonight. So what do you two say?" he asked and Itachi spoke up, sensing the little agitation in his partner for the man.

"That is a steep price for such a small favour. Why would we want to join you for just helping out in killing the rest? We can make it out even by ourselves albeit it will be a bit difficult than we presumed." He said and the man nodded smiling at his insight beneath his mask.

"Yes, you will escape I am sure of that, but then what? How long will you be able to outrun the hunter-nins on your own? The whole of elemental nations against just the two of you. That is a bit much even for strong shinobi like you two, don't you think?" he asked and both Sharingan wielding ANBU looked at each other as Naruto gave him a nod and Itachi nodded back.

"Alright we accept, let's do this." He said and the man nodded throwing them a scroll.

"That is the location where you'll meet us at our hidden base and the cloaks you'll wear to mark you as one of us. Welcome to the Akatsuki. Now let's spill some blood ne?" he said and the two nodded before Naruto spoke up.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" he asked and the man looked at him with a smile beneath his mask. He was wondering why the question hadn't come up until now.

"My name is Madara Uchiha…" he said making their eyes widen underneath their masks. "… and this pathetic clan has its end coming for a long time now seeing their decisions. It's only fair I help you two do the deed myself and gain two powerful allies as well." He said and disappeared in a swirl of vortex and Itachi turned to Naruto who just gave him a look in the eyes and they vanished to finish the job. Two hours later the three appeared in front of the last house, the clan head's house. All of them covered in blood from head to toe as the man in the orange mask spoke up.

"This is the only house left so who will finish it?" he asked and Itachi was about to speak when Naruto cut him off.

"I'll do it…" he said and Itachi tried to protest that it was his job when Naruto raised his hand shutting him up.

"This was my last promise to Shisui, Itachi. Please let me do this." He said and Itachi nodded pursing his lips.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you outside the village when I am done. Prepare our escape while I complete the things here and report it." He said and nodded vanishing in a flock of crows as the man in the orange mask spoke up.

"Then I shall be off as well. I'll see you two at the hideout." He said and Naruto nodded narrowing his eyes at the man as he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

" _A space-time ninjustsu? That is why he was able to stand up against tou-san for as long as he did. I'll have to master the_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _completely before I try and take him on."_ He thought in fury clenching his fist around his sword and walked into the house to hear the happy chatting of Mikoto, Sasuke, Minami and Kushina and his eyes widened.

" _What the hell are they doing here? Don't they always hold these sleepovers at our house? I assumed the house would be empty with Fugaku only."_ He thought confused and stealthily made his way upstairs to the master bedroom and saw the bed empty. He walked through the hallways like a ghost searching the house when he came into the dojo to see Fugaku sitting on a chair gazing out the window.

"So this is your choice, huh Naruto?" he asked and Naruto said nothing as he walked behind him with his katana in hand dripping in blood and stood behind him.

"I'm sorry Fugaku-sama but this must be done. I can't let a war befall on our village." He said and Fugaku nodded keeping his gaze up front.

"I never even realized when you grew up so much Naruto. When the days passed when you used to come running to me yelling Oji-san and playing those stupid pranks on me. I never even realized when you stopped calling me Oji-san and started calling me Fugaku-sama. I miss those days tonight when me, Itachi and you and your father used to go out fishing in the Naka river." He said as tears streamed down Naruto's eyes and he took his mask off clenching his sword tightly remembering those days.

"I got too lost in clan matters when Minato passed away to notice how much I was burdening you and Itachi, the small boys we nurtured in our arms with love and care. You always were my favourite child Naruto, I loved those silly little things you used to do to annoy me." He said smiling fondly remembering his small pranks in his childhood when he had painted the Hokage Monument and he had chased him around to take him into custody as the police chief and Naruto's hands shook and his eyes shut with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Do it Naruto…" he said and Naruto trembled in sorrow his resolve wavering as he spoke up. "… please it will be an honour to die by your hands. You have made me and Minato so proud. Compared to you my pain will be over in an instant. This is the path you've chosen son, don't let your will waver. Be true to your Uchiha and Namikaze lineage and complete your mission. You always were a kind child never meant to be a shinobi, follow your path just like you have all along and I'll watch over you with Minato to see what you become. Please promise me you'll look after Mikoto, Sasuke, Kushina and Minami…" he said and Naruto brought his katana up his hands shaking and tears falling on its hilt onto the back of his neck. "I promise you Oji-san." He said sobbing heavily and Fugaku smiled at hearing him call him so lovingly one last time and closed his eyes with a content smile.

"I entrust the rest to you Naruto." He said and Naruto thrust his sword forward and with a squelch h pierced his neck as he fell down with a small scream erupting from his throat involuntarily and Naruto wiped his eyes as he watched the dead body of his last father like figure and he heard footsteps outside the dojo and his eyes steeled as the door opened and all four of the family members came in.

"Fugaku are you…" Mikoto trailed off as her eyes widened when she saw Naruto covered in blood holding a dripping red Katana and the dead body of Fugaku lying in his feet and she stood there frozen in shock. Minami and Sasuke watched with wide eyes as they saw their brother standing there with a stony gaze as Kushina stuttered out.

"Naru-chan what is this?" she asked in shock and he maintained his same stony face and looked at her indifferently.

"These fools of the clans were holding me and Itachi back so we decided to do something about it." He said emotionlessly and her eyes widened as she looked at him in shock.

"What have you done, you killed Fugaku?" she asked loudly in shock and Naruto chuckled a hollow laugh making them all shiver.

"Oh he isn't the only one, the Namikaze and the Uchiha clans save for you four are no more. Me and Itachi dealt with them. Those so called 'elites' of the village didn't even sense their deaths coming." He said with the same hollow chuckle as Mikoto fainted from shock and Kushina brought her hands over her mouth in shock with tears in her eyes at his words. Sasuke and Minami were clutching onto their mothers in extreme fright as they saw his chuckle.

"No Naru-chan you're lying. You could never do this just because you wanted to prove something…" she said but was cut off as Naruto spoke up with a chuckle.

"Oh but I did. Tou-san wiped out battalions and I wiped out two whole clans, I am nearing to his level day by day. And with the village and these stupid bonds with families no longer holding me and Itachi, we'll embrace the power of hatred and achieve true strength." He said with a smirk and she cried heavily and shook her head as she took a step forward raising her hand to him.

"No you're lying. Then why didn't you kill us too?" she asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Oh you four are so pathetic Itachi didn't even want to waste his time on you and he was right, you aren't even worth killing. Go on and cling to your pitiful lives like the pests you all are. I'll achieve true strength now." He said and Kushina was wide eyed at his answer while Minami and Sasuke watched on with heavy tears as the events unfolded and his venomous words.

"NO YOU LIE! YOU CAN LIE TO THE WHOLE WORLD BUT NOT TO YOUR MOTHER, YOU ARE STILL MY SWEET BABY BOY. YOU CAN'T DO SUCH A THING!" Kushina shouted and Naruto took a step back with wide eyes at her unwavering trust and saw Sasuke and Minami fall unconscious from the strain of shock and crying as he spoke up.

"I-I…" he stuttered his voice cracking and a lone tear dropped from his eye as his mask wavered for a second and Kushina ran to embrace her child as he smiled at her sadly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and disappeared in a yellow flash as she fell to her knees crying in her hands.

"NARUTO!" she screamed in anguish and pain as she too fell unconscious from the heavy emotional drain.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Hiruzen stood at his window gazing at the village sadly as he saw the time was nearly up for the small window in patrols and soon he will have to call it an emergency as he suddenly saw Naruto come behind him in a yellow flash covered from head to toe in blood, his Sharingan deactivated with hollow dead cerulean blue eyes that once sparkled with life and mischief and his heart broke at seeing how broken he was even if he tried masking it.

"It is done." He said emotionlessly and Hiruzen nodded grimly and took out a small scroll from his sleeve and handed it to him.

"This is the new code for the village's barrier system and some money to help you get out and into the shadows for some time." He sad and Naruto nodded taking it in his bloodied hands and pocketed it.

"What will you do now Naruto?" he asked sadly and Naruto smiled sadly.

"Me and Itachi were helped tonight by a third man, the same orange masked man behind the Kyuubi attack all those years ago…" he said as Hiruzen looked at him in shock. "… he is too strong, I can feel it, he doesn't know that I know the truth and has offered me and Itachi places in a criminal organization consisting of only S-class rogue nin. We will join the Akatsuki and keep feeding you intel from inside to keep you updated of this new threat." He said and Hiruzen nodded with a small smile. Even when rogue, the two were protecting the village from the shadows. These were two of the best shinobi the leaf ever produced and he was glad to have lead them.

"Do you really think this organization is such a big threat Naruto?" he asked worried for his safety and Naruto nodded.

"The man claimed himself to be Madara Uchiha…" he said and Hiruzen nearly had a heart attack hearing the name and the power he must hold. And it was only someone like him who could orchestrate the Kyuubi attack and lead such an infamous organization under the radar.

"Alright Naruto but how will you get the information to me?" he asked and Naruto smiled handing him a reverse summoning scroll.

"The toads will give you a monthly update on our activities, please keep it a secret or our positions might be compromised." He said and Hiruzen nodded securing the scroll and was surprised that the toads were still loyal to him but he always was unpredictable he thought.

"Jiji, there is one other thing…" he said and Hiruzen nodded hearing the extreme seriousness in his voice.

"Danzo was behind Shisui's death, he wanted his eyes and the removal of the Uchiha and Namikaze clans altogether except for Minami and Sasuke, who he wants under his thumb. Keep them out of his reach Jiji." He said and Hiruzen's eyes hardened as he thought of his teammate and cursed under his breath. He knew Shisui's death was completely fake and he had a sneaking suspicion on him but he needed concrete proof.

"How can you be so sure it was him Naruto?" he asked curiously not at all doubting him and Naruto smiled at his trusting voice.

"I was the one who Shisui called for help and was with him in his last moments. He told me everything." He said and Hiruzen nodded now completely sure. He would trust his word over Kami herself if she said he was lying. But one fear crept up in his mind.

"Naruto he didn't get Shisui's eyes did he?" he asked and Naruto shook his head smiling sadly.

"No Shisui was much to skilled to give in to his mindless drones before I intervened and he escaped. He entrusted them to me, don't worry they are safe with me." He said and Hiruzen sighed in relief. That much power was dangerous in anyone's hands but it was in good hands now.

"Don't worry Naruto, I have let him have too much hold over this village's affairs but it is time I strip him off some of his power." He said in a hardened voice and Naruto smiled and nodded as they heard the alarm in the Uchiha and Namikaze clans go off and Naruto smiled at the man sadly.

"I guess it's time Jiji." He said and Hiruzen nodded with a sad gaze as he watched ANBU deploy to the clan districts.

"I'll try and strengthen up the village as soon as I can and recall the two of you. You both will be regarded as heroes of the leaf after you are reinstated, I'll make sure of it." He said and Naruto nodded with a sad smile.

"I'll see you in a few years then eh Jiji?" he asked with a lone tear and Hiruzen's heart broke at hearing his broken voice when he disappeared in a yellow flash and Kakashi entered completely dishevelled.

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha and Namikaze clans have been annihilated." He said and Hiruzen nodded with a steely gaze taking command.

"Any survivors?" he asked as they jumped through the rooftops in front of the Uchiha clan head house and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes only four. Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minami Uzumaki." He said and Hiruzen nodded already knowing as Yugao spoke up.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" she asked as a new voice spoke up.

"Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha are the only ones missing and not in the village. They have done this." Said Danzo and they looked at him stunned that two of the most respectable shinobi had done that, especially Kakashi whose little brother in all but blood was being accused but said nothing.

Danzo started walking away when Hiruzen spoke up.

"Danzo I am stripping you off the burden that I place in your shoulders all those years ago. The village doesn't need the Foundations anymore. ROOT is hereby disbanded effective immediately." He said and Danzo's lone eye widened and he grit his teeth.

"Don't get sentimental about this Sarutobi. This was needed to be done for the protection of the village…" he said and was cut off by an irate Hiruzen.

"The Uchiha and Namikaze were our old comrades in arms. They were a part of the village and you forced my hand many times to lead the situation into this mess. I cannot burden you anymore and let any more drastic measure be taken. You are relieved off your duty effective hereby immediately." He said and walked back without sparing a glance as Danzo walked the other way as a ROOT gave his report.

"Danzo-sama what should we do now?" he asked and Danzo was about to speak when he saw his two ROOT fall dead and gazed at Naruto's Sharingan and drawn sword in front of him stoically.

"Many villages will love to have your secrets as well as this own, keep your hands of Itachi's and my family Danzo or I might leak out some of them and then come to finish you off. Don't think I have forgotten about what you did to Shisui for even a moment." He said emotionlessly and disappeared in a yellow flash as Danzo seethed and walked away. All of his plans were getting ruined and now he couldn't even touch the two main pawns of his plans and his ROOT was now legally cut off.

Naruto met up with Itachi at a bank of Naka river and they washed themselves up rid of the blood and put the new clothes they had sealed away and their new cloaks over them and ran away disappearing from the village altogether.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Hiruzen recited the events that unfolded seven years ago from his point of view and the whole council sat in stunned silence, listening to his words in a trance.

"Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha, massacred their clans on direct orders from their Hokage to stop a civil war and subsequently which might have led to the Fourth Great Shinobi War. They lived their lives as double agents for two years with trying to buy me some time to resolve the issue peacefully. In the end they didn't even hesitate to wipe of their own clans by their own hands and choose the path of rogue-nins all the while still supplying me with important intel from inside the Akatsuki. They beared the animosity of their clans, were look at with suspicion and secluded in their own clan houses, killed off their own clans and went rogue taking on the hatred and spite of the world all over them. They kept running and living their lives like criminals for seven years being hunted down like cattle. I myself had to send hunter-nin after them to maintain their cover. They chose darkness over light, protecting the village and their families from the shadows all the while being cursed for even being alive." He said and looked at all the wide eyes and stunned faces as they didn't have words to speak after listening to him and he smiled sadly.

"All of us say that we are willing to do anything for the village, but they did it without even being acknowledged, instead were spat on for their sacrifice. They have the will of fire burning in them the brightest of us all, I am honoured to have had the chance to know them. "he said and all of them nodded looking down in shame at what they had thought of the two when Jiraiya spoke up.

"So that is why the toads are more loyal to him than me even still and refuse to locate him for me. The kid's got the guts even greater than his father…" he said sadly cursing himself for ever doubting himself and Hiashi was ashamed of his earlier words.

"They chose the true shinobi way." He said and all of them nodded when Shikaku spoke up.

"But why reveal it all now Hokage-sama?" he asked and Hiruzen's eyes hardened.

"Because if Orochimaru is planning an invasion and has even managed to infiltrate our internal security then we need our best with us." He said and their eyes widened as they caught the meaning behind his words.

"You mean?" stuttered out Tsume and he nodded.

"ANBU operative Naruto Namikaze codename Leopard and ANBU operative Itachi Uchiha codename crow have been recalled to the village from their seven-year long mission. Their truths will be revealed to the general public after the finals of the chunin exams are done. Until then this information is only to be known by the people in this room so that Orochimaru is in the blind and their masks as rogue-nin are kept up." He said and they all nodded with happy smiles. Jiraiya too smiled knowing the kind of power the two wielded will be able to shield the village from any threat whatsoever. Suddenly they all heard a whisper as they turned to the stunned and happy face of the Uzumaki clan head.

"I knew it…" she whispered and everyone looked at her confused while Mikoto embraced the redhead as she broke down.

"I knew it; he was lying Mikoto. He could never lie to me; he really was crying that night I last saw him. How much has he endured for us? I never even saw what he was going through. He kept us all in the dark, keeping it all on his shoulders and beared the burden on his own. What kind of a mother am I Mikoto?" she sobbed in her chest and Mikoto too cried as she realized what her son had gone through and endured for them. Minami was smiling and crying as Jiraiya was consoling her when Sasuke spoke up with tears.

"The why did he leave us alive? He was ordered to kill the whole clans wasn't he?" he asked furiously with his own tears and Hiruzen nodded smiling sadly.

"Yes Sasuke, he pleaded to me that you all were innocent and that he could spare you…" he said making his eyes widen in shock. "Naruto never was a child meant to be a shinobi. He was too kind and soft on the inside but he saw what war did to people and the way he was frightened for his father during the Third Great Shinobi War. He never wanted his little siblings and his families and friends to go through the horrors of war, so he pleaded to me that you were innocent and spared you not because you all were not worth killing but because he couldn't do it. I know his heart was tearing in two with each kill the two of them made that night but it was necessary and they knew it. To shield every one, they stabbed their own heart and dipped their hands in blood so you could live peacefully. His last request to me was to take care of you four." He said and Sasuke fell down to his knees as he realized what his two elder brothers must have gone through, just to keep him and the village safe. They did everything for them? What was he supposed to do now? The people he wanted to avenge were traitors, but his brothers were returning. He smiled in tears and Hiruzen saw the innocence that he had hidden away come back to him making him smile for the boy.

"When are they coming back?" he asked and all eyes turned to Hiruzen who smiled and lit his pipe up puffing on it.

"I have sent the message to them five days ago, they'll be here in anywhere between one or two days at the most." He said and all of them smiled in happiness as the two of their greatest shinobi were now returning.

"But remember, they are still rogue-nin for a month. You'll only inform them after the finals are done." He said and they all nodded happily as all of them except Jiraiya left and Hiruzen looked at his troubled pupil sadly.

"What the matter Jiraiya?" he asked and he averted his eyes in shame.

"What kind of a godfather am I? Even I thought he was a traitor. The kid I watched from when he was born, who was trained by his old man. What have I …" he was cut off as Hiruzen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself Jiraiya, I should be the one to blame. After all my incompetence led to this, there isn't a day I don't think of the mistakes I have made and the price that those children have had to pay in my stead." He said and Jiraiya nodded sadly but smiled, grinning happily making Hiruzen amused at his mood swing.

"But the kid is returning right, I can't wait to see how much he has grown." He said happily and Hiruzen chuckled as he watched him curiously.

"Oh he has grown alright. You know Orochimaru once tried to take over the body of Itachi for the Sharingan and he cut his arm off…" he said and Jiraiya nodded already knowing it when he spoke up.

"But what you don't know is that he tried it with Naruto too…" he said and Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise as he spoke.

"And Orochimaru didn't know what hit him when Naruto cleave his leg off and slammed a **Rasengan** in his face. He escaped barely with his life…" he said remembering how much he had laughed at his report about 'Oroch-Pedo' as Naruto had written it and Jiraiya laughed holding his sides imagining the scene and they walked to the Hokage Office with smiles remembering their own times with the child.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. So next time Naruto returns and his meeting with his long awaited still unknown love. Now will the many reunions play out and how will the invasion change. What awaits the village as they see their two prodigal sons return? Well to find out hit the review button. Until next time, keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto : Redemption of the Flash**

* * *

 **NOTE : This chapter contains heavy sexual content without warnings at the beginning or start of the lemon so please do not read it if you are uncomfortable because it is pretty integrated in the chapter and to skip it would be injustice so skip it all if you want to not just the lemon. It contains no harem/yaoi/yuri though.**

* * *

 **Two Days later**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

Two silhouettes wearing black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats covering their faces. Their cloaks flew with light breeze and they looked up a bit seeing the great walls of the village come up in front of them. Both felt quite nostalgic seeing the village to be sound and secure after all these years. Their sacrifices were not in vain, both mused with small smiles beneath their hidden faces.

"How long has it been Itachi?" asked Naruto and Itachi smirked at hearing the emotions rise up in his voice again.

"7 years 3 months and 19 days since that night." He recited and Naruto nodded a bit.

"It's been too long." He said with a tired sigh and Itachi nodded, agreeing completely. They were supposed to be in deep cover for five years, but had been well over seven and now they had been recalled only because the village was in turmoil once again.

"Too long indeed my friend." He said stoically as the gates to the western side of the village for civilian merchants came up, marking their infiltration points. The guard at duty looked up only to see the two cloaked figures and instantly when he made eye contact he started falling unconscious. The last thing he saw was one pair of blood red Sharingan with its tomoe spinning slowly.

"Pathetic, is this all it takes to infiltrate the village nowadays?" Naruto asked and Itachi smirked completely agreeing with him. If one knew how to surpass the barrier for the village then entry into the village was too easy.

"You forget that these are times of peace Naruto. Not war times like we saw in our childhood." He said and Naruto nodded, a bit sad about his childhood.

"But still the old man better up the security or we would have to deal with an invasion pretty soon." He said and Itachi nodded as they walked through the streets of the village deactivating their Sharingans and completely suppressing their chakra signatures to the point of being civilians.

"Where is the meeting point?" asked Naruto and Itachi shook his head a bit confusing him.

"We weren't given one, I assume we have to meet up with him at the specific time at our old ANBU fail safe." He said and Naruto nodded looking up a bit to see the sun high up meaning it was almost lunch time and there was a lot of time until the meeting time. He saw a small shaggy teashop with almost no customers in it and smiled. It was perfect to lay low until the meeting point and gave a short signal to Itachi with his eyes who nodded seeing it. They had been together for so long that they could communicate with eyes alone when pertaining to missions seeing how they knew the short signs the other made.

The both of them sat down not taking their hats of seeing how almost the whole village knew them before they went rogue and the owner of the shop came smiling seeing the two customers.

"Hello what can I get you two today?" he asked happily at some sort of customers and Naruto spoke up.

"What do you have?" he asked blankly and the man smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Well I'm sorry but business has been a bit down so we only have Dango and Red bean soup." He said and Naruto sighed inwardly and nodded signalling for two as the man left happily. They had been living on that dish for almost more than half their lives now. Every teashop, which were the least suspected places for them to go to apparently had only that with them. Itachi caught his look and smirked.

"Well we can't just barge into a restaurant with our reputations." He said in a low voice only audible to Naruto and Naruto nodded.

"But a good silent meal without being completely on the alert and just some peace would be nice for once." He said and Itachi nodded feeling the same. The man came and they ate their food silently when they heard a conversation on the outside of the shop.

"So how has training with Shikamaru gone Asuma?" asked a melodic female voice that made Naruto's eyes widen a bit before he steeled them and heard in on their conversation pumping chakra into his ears and clenching his knuckles a bit. Itachi too knew who the voice belonged to and how Naruto must have been feeling at the moment.

"Well as good as it can with one being a Nara you know. So how about it care to go on a date?" he asked and now Naruto's Sharingan blazed to life and Itachi tensed seeing his agitation hoping that the conversation didn't go the way he feared for and their covers be blown completely as Naruto goes on a rampage on the man.

"How many times do I have to tell you Asuma? The answer is no and it won't change no matter what happens. We are friends and that is the way I'll like to keep it." Said the female voice and Naruto's Sharingan disappeared and his knuckles freed on themselves with a small fond smile beneath his hidden face, relaxing completely.

"Oh come on Kurenai, you are twenty-four now and an elite jounin now. A really high age for a kunoichi as beautiful as you to be all alone. Just go on one date with me and I'll show you a really good time." He said flirtatiously as they heard the female voice now recognized as Kurenai sigh tiredly showing them this wasn't the first time the conversation had come up. Naruto smiled more hearing she had made elite jounin now which was rare in itself for kunoichis.

"Asuma this is the last time we have this conversation; I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone whatsoever. Please if you keep doing this our friendship might be stunted." She said with a tone of finality making Asuma a bit agitated.

"What's wrong with me? I am an elite jounin too. Highly respected, have a nice family background with one of them being Hokage. I look at you for who you are, then why don't you give me just one chance?" he asked in a frustrated tone making Kurenai sigh.

"It isn't you Asuma, it's just…" she was cut off as he spoke up.

"It's him isn't it? You are still waiting on that bastard Namikaze aren't you? That is why ever since he went rogue you have been refusing countless offers for dates from everyone. Why don't you understand he is gone now, went rogue killed off his own clans? He won't ever return…" he was cut off as Kurenai spoke up with her warm ruby red orbs turning icy cold.

"That is none of your business Asuma Sarutobi what I do in my life…" she said icily making him flinch from her tone and the way she said his name. "… and if you must know then yes my heart still belongs to him…" she said and Naruto dropped the skewer from his hand hearing it making Itachi smile. She had been waiting for him for all those years now? Itachi thought glancing at the hidden and shocked visage of his friend. But he too hadn't been near a girl in all these years, the two really were one of a kind.

"No matter what he did, no matter how much I hate him. I can't forget him, he j-just…" she stuttered, choking a bit making Naruto's heart tear away. "I promised him that I would wait for him no matter what he did, no matter where he went, no matter who he was I'll wait for him. And I'm going to keep that promise to him." She said her tone hardening again and Asuma growled a bit clenching his fists.

"But why, why waste your life for a bastard like him. He went rogue, tarnished his father's name and made his choice. Why not move on and forget him?" he asked tiredly and she smiled fondly and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Because I still love him and I always will." She said softly and Asuma nodded tiredly knowing he wasn't going anywhere with this. For the love of life, he couldn't understand the kind of love, affection, devotion and especially the fierce loyalty she still held for that bastard traitor. He hoped someone would just rid the world of him so she would move on and maybe show that kin of love to him one day. Both stood in silence looking at each other when a third voice cut in.

"It's a nice weather ne Kurenai?" asked a lazy voice and Kurenai smiled a bit seeing the laid back Kakashi coming to them and Asuma too smiled and decided to change the course of the conversation.

"Indeed it is Kakashi so how has training with Sasuke been going?" he asked and Kakashi in an act of surprise closed his book and eye smiled at the man.

"Well I don't know what happened to him but for the past few days he has been training himself to the ground like never before almost like he has something to prove now that he didn't have before. But it's all going good. But all is in good time the crowd around here is pretty good isn't it?" he asked subtly pointing inside to the two cloaked figures and both turned behind to gaze at the two. Naruto gave a curt nod to Itachi and he nodded back. Naruto saw them take their gaze turn from them for just a moment and took it as their time to leave, leaving a nice sum of money behind. The three jounins went to move in to interrogate the two strange me for their purpose in the village to see them gone, vanishing into thin air and were shocked at their disappearance.

Naruto and Itachi kept walking along the bankside of the river silently. They couldn't use **Shunshin** and risk getting found out. Naruto was glad he had laid back a small **Hiraishin** marker here at the bridge as a practice he did for many years. Since the **Hiraishin** took so little chakra no one was ever notified of using their chakra and Naruto had escaped with Kakashi when they heard a voice behind them.

"Halt!" barked out Asuma and both cloaked men stopped seeing Kakashi there in front of him with hardened eyes and crossed arms and Itachi looked back to see Asuma and Kurenai on the ready too. He saw Naruto still as an iceberg and figured he must have sensed them already. He knew the gig was up and their covers were blown, it was their own foolishness. They had let their guards down so he decided to get it over with.

"It's been a long time Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai." He said making them guarded that he knew their names and Kakashi spoke up.

"Looks like you know us, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you two. But seeing you know us so well with Kurenai being a new jounin I assume you belong to this village." He said and Itachi smirked at their once ANBU captain and raised his hat a bit to show him his Sharingan making the jounin widen his eyes and pull out a kunai. Itachi threw the hat into the hair making them see his face and unbuttoned his cloak to turn around and see the two behind them casually, not at all worried about them being a threat.

"Well well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha, the traitor of the Uchiha clan and our very own S-class criminal rogue nin." He said and the two behind him were shocked as they too now recognized him. Kurenai pulled out a kunai herself with Asuma his trench knives and all eyes turned to the second still figure who was still unidentified.

"And who might you be then, to be travelling with Itachi so casually is a feat in itself?" he asked and Naruto stayed indifferent beneath his hidden face.

"I'm ashamed you don't recognize me Kakashi." Naruto said in his emotionless tone and Kakashi was confused at his words while Kurenai's eyes widened hearing the voice she hadn't heard in seven years.

"N-Naruto is that you?" she asked stunned and the other two jounins face marred horror hearing her words while Naruto smirked beneath his hat pulling it off and throwing it aside to show his half hidden face with his sun kissed blonde hair and those signature icy cerulean blue eyes.

"You remember me too well Nai-chan." He said turning around and gazing into her eyes while her hands trembled seeing him after all these years. He was still alive and running fine after all these years. She had always wanted to just know what happened to him and if possible kill him herself to make it less painful for him. But seeing him in front of her made her mind go blank. She unconsciously took a step forward and another making the other two jounin's eyes widen as Kakashi shouted.

"No Kurenai don't engage him, you're no match for him!" he shouted as he saw her run to him and Itachi's Sharingan spun, readying for an attack when he felt his wrist getting caught and turned his gaze to Naruto making him flinch from the intense furious eyes telling him to stand back. He nodded a little knowing he could take care of himself even if he had to fight her of all people. But to everyone's amazement he opened his arms and caught her flying body in them and wrapped her up in a hug. He nuzzled his hand in her unruly silky raven hair and she buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. She still couldn't believe it was him and tightened her hold on him, afraid that if she let go he might disappear again.

It had been so long since he had held her like that, oh how he wanted to stay in her embrace forever. He moved her hair a bit and unbuttoned his high collar a bit pressing his lips on her sensitive points on her neck. She felt his warm lips on her neck and snuggled further in his embrace as he rubbed her back softly when she started sobbing a bit. It felt so nice to hold him in her arms again. The rest of the three stood there stunned and transfixed seeing the events unfold in front of them. Asuma saw his hands running through her back on her white and red bandaged dress and grew furious.

"Let her go you bastard!" he shouted charging wind chakra through his trench knives. Naruto heard him but paid the man no heed keeping his focus on the girl in his arms. He glanced up into Asuma's eyes for a moment kissing her neck, showing him purposely what he was doing when Kurenai let out a soft moan and snuggled in his arms making him lose his temper completely. Much to Kakashi's horror he charged straight at Naruto with his trench knives glowing with his wind laced chakra. Naruto saw him charge and to him the man was moving in slow motion compared to the speeds he was used to deal with. He grew annoyed and dismissed him turning to Itachi for a moment making Asuma go blind in rage.

"Itachi I'll meet you at the meeting point at the specified time. Deal with these two and meet me there." He said emotionlessly and Itachi nodded but before he could say anything he disappeared in a yellow flash with Kurenai held in his arms.

Asuma was running at him and was completely furious as he saw the silent taunts the bastard was giving him as he held the girl he liked and kissed her intimately in front of him. What made him completely lose it was that Kurenai moaned from his kiss and snuggled in his arms. He channelled as much chakra as he could in the knives to cleave him in half when he heard his words to Itachi.

"You aren't going anywhere you bast…" he trailed off as he swung his knife and hit nothing but air just before seeing the two disappear in a yellow flash. He threw his cigarette away and turned to the stoic faced Uchiha who was looking at him blankly.

"Where did he go?" he asked getting just a blank stare in return much to his annoyance and grit his teeth in anger.

"I swear if anything happen to her…" he was cut off when this time Itachi spoke up.

"Nothing will happen to her…" he said shocking the two at the way he stated like it was a world known fact. "… he didn't even have his guard up when she ran up to him if you didn't notice. He never lets his guard down not even to me but at that moment, if she wanted to, she could have killed him easily and I know he wouldn't have fought back." He said stoically further shocking the two and Kakashi's eye widened as he remembered when he had caught him catching Itachi's wrist.

"He stopped you from attacking her, didn't he?" he asked getting no answer from the Uchiha and took that as a yes when Asuma spoke up.

"And we should believe the words of the man who killed off his own kin just on a whim along with that bastard before deserting the village." He said mockingly and Itachi stared at the man blankly.

"Believe what you will, I have said what I wanted." He said stoically further infuriating the Sarutobi heir.

"Why are you here? Why return to the village after all these years?" asked Kakashi keeping his head levelled and tried to get some intel on the two.

"We just wanted to see if the village was doing fine after all we did leave it a bit weak after we last had our way with it and needed to see if you guys needed a little more… push." He said making Kakashi's eye narrow at his skilful dodging of questions but Asuma was in his own and was seeing red at his answers and the fact that Kurenai was in his arms at the moment and wasn't even resisting.

"Where is Kurenai? What has he taken her for?" he asked getting no answer and grew furious.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" he shouted and Kakashi was about to tell the bearded man to cool down when Itachi spoke up.

"Oh I would be more worried about you Asuma-san." He said calmly and Asuma grew confused when his mind blacked out and he fell down unconscious, the last thing he saw being Itachi's Sharingan as he put him under a high level genjutsu making him fall unconscious from the pain he felt in each of his muscles and intensified it tenfold. He turned to Kakashi who had raised his forehead protector and unleashed his own Sharingan.

"Ah and then there was one… Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, the Copy Ninja. I must say Kakashi I have heard a lot about your prowess over the years from many sources including Naruto himself. He speaks of your skills highly and I wish to test them. Perhaps you'd be a better challenge than that loose headed Sarutobi." He said calmly unbuttoning his cloak a bit and taking one hand out to take the hair from his eyes.

"Yes I always regret the fact that I used to think of him as my little brother to this day and taught him my signature technique too. Those are one of my biggest regrets in life." He said getting on guard and threw some kunai at Itachi who did nothing and much to Kakashi's surprise they made contact and he was shocked. A moment later Itachi dispersed in a flock of crows and Kakashi raised his hands in a cross defence as he blocked a kick coming from his blind side and flew onto the river from the strength behind the attack. He saw Itachi jump on the river surface and a moment later much to Itachi's surprise a hand came from underwater with a kunai aimed at his neck. It made contact and Itachi puffed into smoke when Kakashi felt a kunai on his spine.

"It's over." Itachi whispered calmly when Kakashi dispersed into water much to his surprise and appeared in front of him going through hand seals at blinding speeds.

" **Water Style : Water Wall!"** he shouted and blocked four skewers of water jumping back and panting heavily from the high speed jutsus and the way he was using his Sharingan to keep up with the Uchiha heir. Both stood calmly gazing at each other, a moment later Itachi smirked.

"I must say Naruto was right Kakashi. Your mastery over the Sharingan is impressive for one who does not belong to either the Uchiha or the Namikaze clans. But you are outclassed, only a true heir of the Sharingan can keep up with me." He said calmly channelling a huge amount of chakra into his right eye as it bled a bit and Kakashi heard his whisper.

" **Tsukoyomi!"** he heard and everything around him went red with him being crucified onto a cross as he gazed at the silhouette of Itachi come in front of him.

" _Genjutsu."_ He thought releasing a burst of chakra making Itachi smirk.

"It's of no use Kakashi, this is one of the Mangekyou techniques. Only someone with the true Kekkei Genkai can break this not some implanted Sharingan." He said making Kakashi shocked as he remembered his eye forming a three pin shuriken and growled at getting caught.

"So you did love someone who you killed that night and it pained you to awaken those eyes." He said making Itachi narrow his eyes.

"You know a lot about the Mangekyou too Kakashi, you keep surprising me with your intel." He said calmly and took out a sword piercing it in his chest slowly making Kakashi shiver from the pain he felt.

" _It's just a genjutsu! It isn't real."_ He told himself making Itachi smile.

"Telling yourself it's a genjutsu will not lessen the pain in anyway. In here I control time and space. You will be bound here for twenty-four hours, tortured to my satisfaction." He said making Kakashi's eyes widen in horror when several swords staked him and Itachi whispered in his ear.

"Twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds remaining." He whispered making Kakashi scream as it went on and on, again and again.

Outside the genjutsu Kakashi fell to his knees panting, his vision losing consciousness. Itachi wiped his face clean of blood looking at him calmly when he felt several more chakra signatures closing in on him.

"Looks like help has arrived late for you Kakashi. We'll meet again." He said disappearing in a flock of crows as Kakashi fell down unconscious and Gai and many more ANBU came to pick him and Asuma up, taking them to the hospital.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Naruto…**

* * *

Naruto appeared inside Kurenai's apartment sitting on her bed leaning his back on her head board and pulled Kurenai onto his lap gently. He held her tightly in his arms rubbing her back softly letting her cry her heart out. A few moments later she stopped crying and looked at him with her puffy eyes and cheeks making him smile. He wiped her tears of softly kissing them away and looked at his lovely angel lovingly.

"Seven years." She whispered with a sniffle and he nodded not taking his gaze from her eyes.

"Seven years." He whispered back and felt a sharp thing on his abdomen near his liver and gazed down at her hand holding a kunai and looked at her chuckling softly. He leaned in and kissed her ear softly nibbling it making her moan softly as she pressed it harder into him making him feel the pain but he ignored it.

"Do it." He whispered softly in her ear and her eyes widened as she heard it and looked into his eyes in disbelief. A moment late she narrowed her puffy eyes at him glaring.

"You're a clone aren't you?" she asked accusingly making him smile as he ran his finger on the edge of the kunai making her tighten her hold on it and sliced his finger a bit, drawing blood. He held the finger with a prick in front of her eyes with a smile.

"Do it." He whispered softly again and her hands shook, trembling with uncertainty, she should kill him being a loyal leaf shinobi her mind told her but her heart just couldn't do it.

"Why?" she whispered out with a small sniffle and he let his emotionless mask drop. She saw the completely pained and broken eyes of the man she loved so much making her gasp as she looked at his fearful dead smile.

"I'm so tired Nai-chan, just do it and free me from my pain. I would love to die by your hands. You will be considered a hero to kill me and the whole village will respect you." He said softly holding her wrist and tried to pull it in when she threw the kunai away and brought him in a tight hug, trembling in his arms.

"No I can't do it. I can't lose you, not again." She whispered and he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and held her close to him taking in the lovely scent of her hair.

"Do you still love me?" he asked and she blushed a bit looking at him angrily. He had the nerve to ask that after seven years when he left her all alone.

"No, I hate you." She said, completely lying to her teeth and he smiled a small smile.

"So you have found someone else and moved on?" he asked softly putting a lock of her hair behind her ear after taking in its scent making her blush from his intimate touches and glared at him.

"Yes." She said lying again though the blush was increasing and he kept smiling and brought her arms around his neck and her legs on either side of his waist pulling her closer.

"Who is it?" he asked softly, putting his hand in her hair and the other running across her lower back.

"Asuma, now he and I are in a relationship. You had your chance and you lost it when you left me…" she trailed off when he started leaning closer to her and stopped mere millimetres away from her lips, his own brushing against her own ruby red supple lips as she licked them a bit and tried to kiss him but he backed away the same distance not losing the proximity.

"Then why do you feel this way and not push me away?" he whispered as both gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I don't think he would mind if I did this." He whispered and captured her lips as she cradled his head in her arms and ran her fingers through his hair kissing him lovingly. Their lips moved in sync with each other as he tasted her strawberry flavoured gloss and tried to suckle on her soft lips as much as he could. Kurenai moaned pressing herself onto him and kept kissing him with all the love she held for the man in her arms. She broke off flushed and licked her lips as she looked at his small smile and loving gaze rubbing his cheek with her hand softly. He still was the most handsome man that could take her breath away in but a moment.

"I don't want this." She whispered and kissed him again this time dominating it and licked his bottom lip softly opening her mouth and Naruto opened his own as she pushed her tongue in and kissed him hungrily. Naruto let her explore his mouth completely, massaging her tongue with his own and grunted in pleasure at her intense kiss. She broke off after a couple of minutes licking her lip softly as she looked at his glazed eyes for a moment and felt warmth in her chest.

"I don't want you." She whispered softly and Naruto captured her lips this time in a completely passionate and dominated kiss off his own and kissed her hungrily as she started unbuttoning his cloak and pulled it off. Naruto brought his hands down on her ass and gaze it a small squeeze making her moan in the kiss and looked at lovingly when he ran his hand on the inside of her thigh looking into her eyes the whole time. He slowly started his hand up and looked into her eyes to see if she would stop him but found her just staring at him with complete trust and love and his hand reached her panties and he brought his two fingers on it and rubbed her nether lips softly making her moan in pleasure. She tried to lean in for a kiss but he put his finger on her lips stopping her midway but kept rubbing his fingers on her pussy lips through her panties softly.

"I thought you didn't want this…" he whispered looking into her eyes as they roamed about not meeting his own.

"I thought you didn't want me…" he whispered and she moaned a bit feeling him rub her so softly and averted her eyes from him feeling bad about lying to him. He pulled his wet hand back from her panties and spoke up.

"I should stop and go…" he said and Kurenai's eyes widened as she pulled his hand on her panties and cupped his face, looking at him with teary eyes.

"I lied, I've never even dated anyone other than you. You are the only one that has touched me that one. Don't go please I'm sorry…" she babbled but was cut off with a soft kiss when Naruto started rubbing her again and gave her a gentle smile.

"Then why did you lie?" he asked softly and she blushed as a soft moan escaped her lips and she hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to punish you. Why did you leave me all alone? Don't you love me or was I just a play thing for you?" she asked in a small hurt voice and Naruto hugged her tightly as he slid her panties sideways and pushed a finger in making her moan.

"I have already been punished enough love, for staying away from you for so long…" he whispered and brought her face in front of his own as he kept fingering her gently and loved those soft moans that escaped every now and then from her beautiful soft lips.

"And you weren't a play thing for me, my heart belonged to you…" he said softly and she smiled a small smile and looked deep into his eyes wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So how many girls have you been with?" she asked softly and he smiled.

"One." He said and she looked at him hurt and moaned when he pushed another finger in and kissed her neck softly.

"Who?" she asked in a small hurt voice and Naruto smiled and licked and kissed her ear softly fingering her and whispered.

"You." He whispered and she looked at him surprised.

"Why?" she asked and he smiled when he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and pushed another in making her gasp and moan loudly. He kissed her cheek and jawline gently and felt her get tighter around his fingers making it hard for him to move them.

"My heart belonged to you and you only Nai-chan. I've waited just as you've waited and kept your promise to me." He whispered and she bucked her hips a bit trying to take him in deeper as she felt so close and kissed his ear softly.

"Ahh how can you be so sure that I didn't sleep with anyone else?" she asked moaning and Naruto smiled feeling his hand getting drenched in her sweet nectar as he caught her sensitive neck in a soft bite giving her a hickey and her damn broke as she came on his hand.

"AHH NARU-KUN I'M CUMMING!" she moaned and released her juices all over his hand and fell in his arms panting.

"Because you love me." He whispered and she smiled and pecked him cupping both of his cheeks and looked at him breathing heavily.

Naruto pulled her dress upwards and threw it aside leaving her in her black laced bra and the same laced and drenched panties as he took off his shirt and she ran her hands on his firm and strong chest. She felt so safe when she put her head on his naked chest and he wrapped him up in her arms. Even if he was a killer and Kami herself told her he was the devil she would still love him all the same. Naruto unclipped her bra freeing her D-cups from their confines and threw it aside all the while holding her gently in his arms and pushed her pack on the pillow softly. He undid his pants and boxers and slip off her panties as he laid on top of his goddess looking at her lovingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put his forehead on hers gazing into those broken cerulean pools lovingly. He spread her legs and got in between them as she looked at his fully erect cock trying to push himself in her.

"Why are you in such a hurry Naru-kun? I am here always." She whispered and he smiled softly and lined up his fully erect cock on her pussy rubbing it on her drenched lips for lubrication.

"Please I want this don't stop me, I want you. Just let me be with you tonight." He whispered in a vulnerable and scared tone and she nodded with a warm smile and stroked him guiding him with her own hand to her own entrance. Naruto entered her slowly, his head parting her lips and he slid in inch by inch feeling her tight and velvety soft folds suck him in and devour him completely.

"God Nai-chan you feel so good… so tight…" he grunted in pleasure sliding in her slowly letting her get used to his whole nine inches as she winced a bit. She moaned when he completely buried himself in her and she wrapped her legs around his hips and held his neck tightly. It felt a bit panful since it was only her second time and it had been seven years since she had last been with him.

"Naru-kun it hurts…" she whispered biting her lip and he kissed neck and nodded hugging her tightly while holding still.

"I'm sorry love…" he whispered and she shook her head wiping her teary eyes and cupped his cheeks while kissing his forehead. She gazed into his eyes with the love she held for him and smiled. She ignored the pain completely when she heard his guilty apology knowing he must have thought he was pushing her into it.

"Don't be, I want this. Just hold still for a little and let me get used to it." She said softly and he nodded now smiling and brought his head down to her neck kissing her softly and moved down onto her perky breasts and took one in his hand and the other in his mouth. He latched onto the beautiful pink nipples on those perfect soft mounds suckling on it gently and she moaned. Her mind went off the pain and onto the pleasure he gave her.

"Ahh… Naru-kun just like that… ohh…" she moaned pulling his head closer and arching her back as he nibbled her nipple with his teeth and sucked on it softly. He kneaded the other with his free hand and kept switching between the two a couple of times as Kurenai enjoyed how he played with her. She felt the pain in her lower regions go away as she tightened her legs around his waist and made him look into her eyes. She pecked him softly and gave him a nod with a warm smile and he pulled out halfway and buried himself in her to the hilt making her moan in pleasure. She brought him close to her and hugged him while he kept going with his soft rhythmic thrust. She heard his soft grunts and the way his body was relaxing from all the years of pent up stress in her arms. This wasn't like her first time when they were completely in love, this was her lover completely broken and in pain needing her and she would be there for him no matter what. She stifled her moans by burying her head in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck while he tried to keep her still from the powerful thrusts he gave her.

She smiled as a small idea formed in her head. Maybe they could play a little in between their lovemaking.

"Ahh… Naru-kun let's do something…mmm…" she moaned and he nodded in her neck kissing her all the while keeping up his thrusts.

"What do you want love… ugh…?" he grunted out softly as he slapped his hips into hers and his cock stretched her pussy making her moan softly as she felt him completely fill up her insides.

"Let's see… who can stifle his moans the… ahh… most… yesss deeper…" she purred in his ear softly and he grunted as her soft melodic whisper turned his on even more and he put a hand on her right thigh bringing the leg up and started going harder. He supported her leg on his shoulder as his thrusts intensified and Kurenai held her head sideways trying to keep it as low as she could. Naruto saw her pleasure filled face held sideways and smiled as he kissed her leg by turning his head a bit to the side on his shoulder and leaned down ravishing her neck that was accessible to him from her head held to the side and grunted a bit loudly making her smile as she hugged him and once again wrapped her legs around him.

"Ahh… not so loud Naru-kun… yesss go faster love…" she whispered in his ear in her soft loving voice and tears filled his eyes as he heard the first truly love filled whisper in years. He kept going at his hard and fast pace pulling out to the head and burying to the head each time their hips making slapping voices. She heard his soft sobs in her neck and rubbed his hair softly as he whispered.

"Please let's not play this game tonight… I just want to be with you. I suck at this game…. Justletmefuckyou…" he whispered with a sob and she smiled as she felt his emotions come out and the scared and vulnerable voice of her lover.

"I am yours forever Naru-kun. Give me all your pain. I'll love you tonight." She whispered softly and he said nothing and kept thrusting as Kurenai held him close to her and felt his tears on her neck. She kept brushing his hair softly feeling his hard thrusts as they heard the thunder echo outside and the lightning fill the darkness of the night through the window. Both heard the rain but it was dimmed out by the sounds of their soft love and moans that had filled the room completely. Naruto supported himself on his hands over her while she kissed his chest and shoulders softly with her luscious lips making him grunt in pleasure while keeping his thrusts up. He felt her heavy breath on his body when she kissed him so lovingly all over and didn't even realize for how long his silent tears had been keeping up. Kurenai leaned back down, her body moving up and down slowly from his gentle thrusts while she gazed at him lovingly making him avert his eyes. He didn't deserve those eyes after all the sins he had committed no matter the reasons.

She cupped his cheek and brought his gaze to hers as she wiped his tears away without him ever noticing and smiled at him.

"Don't hide your eyes from me, I can see right through you. No matter what you did… ahh… or who you are I love you Naru-koi." She whispered softly and a new batch of fresh silent tears flowed down his eyes. He clutched his eyes shut and kept his forehead on hers while maintaining his thrusts.

"Why don't you push me away? Why don't you forget me? Why wait for me all these years? Why do you still accept me with open arms after what I have done? Why?" he asked in between his thrusts and she smiled as she kept his forehead to hers feeling his thrusts and that needy desperate voice that searched for answers.

"I tried…" she whispered as he put his face in her neck and renewed his thrusts with new vigour making her moan.

"But I would always see you in every man I tried to move on with…" she whispered with a moan. He listened to everything she had to say and felt so vulnerable for the first time in her arms after maintaining his strength for all those years ever since his father died.

"I would dream of that first time I saw you…" she whispered softly in his ear with a soft moan clutching his hair tightly as Naruto felt her insides feeling a lot tighter and grunted n pleasure hotly kissing her neck making her moan.

"I would dream of our first night on our date at the festival and our first kiss…" she whispered making him smile a bit remembering the night. He felt himself nearing his peak with way her pussy was gripping his shaft in a vice grip and the way her cervix was trying to milk him with each deep thrust.

"And especially the night we spent together, when we did it for the first time… ahh… it was so nice. That night I gave myself to you completely. I fell in love… real love Naru-kun. No matter how hard I tried to forget or move on… mmm… just the thought of spending that special moment that I did with you with someone else and am doing right now made me feel dirty. So I waited. I knew you would come to me one day; I didn't know when… or how but I knew you would one last time… yesss… just to be in my arms. I always trusted you even when everyone said you just used me and to forget all about you. I don't know why, I don't know how but I just know one thing… ahh…" she whispered softly in between her soft moans as Naruto looked at her with teary eyes hearing her every heart felt word and both neared their release as Kurenai pulled him in for the most loving and passionate kiss of the night while thunder rocked through the whole village washing down the village with wet serenity. She broke off and moaned as both kept their foreheads on each other's moving up and down in rhythm.

"I love you Naru-koi." She whispered breathlessly with a soft moan her back arching in pleasure as Naruto put his lips on her throat and buried himself to the hilt when her pussy clamped down on his shaft and she released her juices all over his balls and he shot his load deep in her womb, staining it white in their cum. Naruto felt limp in her arms as she caught him and both panted heavily after their hour of extreme passionate love making. Naruto sighed a satisfied and content sigh as he lay there on top of her with all his years of stress released in just one hour of being with his princess.

"I love you too Nai-chan. Tonight I'll sleep, maybe the nightmares won't haunt me." He said in heavy breaths and she smiled kissing the top of his head softly and rubbed his hair.

"They won't I promise." She whispered softly and he nodded with a smile as his breathing softened and after seven years for the first time he fell asleep with a true smile on his face. The first night where he won't be haunted by the tremors and nightmares of all the blood that tormented him each time he tried to fall asleep. The rain kept up outside washing away the silence of the room with its soft voice making it a lull for them to sleep as if washing all the pain away and Kurenai slept with her lover in her arms with a warm smile and an extreme afterglow of passionate love making.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. As for the lemon warnings this chapter's lemon was extremely important and crucial and such important points won't be removed seeing as I had notified it above that there will be it. My stories contain lemons which are sometimes integral as my readers would have noted in the past. Oh and the love is revealed alright so the fans of NaruKure now have a story with them in my repertoire. In the next chapter will be the past of how Naruto and Kurenai fell in love and many new surprises await. Well tell me how the chapter went and for any flaws in the grammar or anything and I try to improve on them. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto : Redemption of the flash**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Kurenai's Apartment**

* * *

Naruto felt the sun rays hit his eyes but for the first time in his life in a really long time he didn't want to wake up. He had slept an absolutely peaceful sleep without any nightmares or dreams much to his relief. He felt a new man and snuggled into the warmth that was beside him with a happy sigh. He snuggled his face in Kurenai's neck feeling her soft hair rub against him and he loved the feeling. Kurenai's eyes fluttered open as she felt him snuggle in her neck and cuddle up to her. She smiled knowing who it was and brought him in closer in her arms happily. She saw his eyes that were closed with a small serene smile and for the love of her she couldn't take her eyes away from his cute face.

" _What the hell am I doing? He is a traitor and the most wanted man in the leaf with a flee on sight order in two countries. And here I am holding him like he is a child that needs me. I should just kill him or hand him over to the ANBU but I can't do that to him even if I should. But it just feels so…right."_ She thought as she saw his eyes open a bit. She smiled and pecked his lips and kept her forehead against his in a hug with the both of them covered by the warm blanket, enjoying each others warmth completely.

"Morning." She whispered softly and Naruto smiled a bit and nodded gazing into her loving ruby red eyes.

"Morning." He said happily and she saw him not in his emotionless mask but the vulnerable boy she saw last night and was glad that he wasn't hiding from her. She sat up a bit against her pillow and held him close to her in a warm hug not willing to let go. Naruto remembered all the events of last night and the way he felt right now, so light and free of burdens. And all it took was a night with his princess.

"Arigato." He said softly feeling her brushing his hair. She smiled knowing what he had thanked her for and kissed the top of his head softly.

"You never need to thank me." She said softly making him smile. He felt so safe in her arms and a feeling that he had long since buried emerged from deep within his heart. The feeling to live and look forward to the future that he had lost some time ago. He didn't remember when but he didn't care if he lived or died until today.

"Naru-koi will you tell me something?" she asked softly brushing his hair and he nodded feeling good with her slender fingers flowing through his hair and had his eyes closed.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered and he knew what she was talking about. He stayed silent for a few moments wondering how to answer her. He knew he couldn't lie to her, not after the faith she had put in him and the love she held for him even after all this time.

"Nai-chan I can't answer you without lying, please don't make me answer this. You will know the truths in time." He said softly and she nodded and kept brushing his hair sadly.

"Don't you trust me?" she whispered biting her lip and his eyes snapped open as he broke the hug off and looked at her sternly making her get lost in those deep cerulean pools.

"I trust you more than anyone in the world Kurenai, never say that again." He said truthfully cupping her cheek and rubbing it softly and she looked at him hurt.

"Then why can't you tell me? I won't tell anyone I promise, I know you didn't just snap and kill them all to test yourself no matter what anyone believes. You already were the best when you did it so it doesn't make sense and I know you didn't have the heart to do something so awful. I have waited seven years in the dark Naru-koi please open your heart to me like I have done with mine." She whispered on the verge of crying and he sighed and hugged her tightly.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" he asked softly and she shook her head in his neck with a sniff making him sigh again.

"Alright I'll tell you…" he said softly and she snapped her eyes into his giving him his full attention.

"But not all of it, only what you need to know for now. Please don't force me." He said desperately and she smiled a bit and nodded kissing his forehead softly and looked at him lovingly.

"Just tell me if you did it for your gain or for some reason that forced you to do it like I believe it. I won't hold it against you with either of them but I need to know." She said softly and he nodded smiling at her understanding. He looked into her loving eyes and decided he couldn't hide it any longer from her now.

"Me and Itachi were sent black ops." He said cryptically answering her in one sentence and she gasped bringing her hands to her mouth. Sending a shinobi black ops was a code word used by the Kages before the village sent its shinobi on a suicide mission completely denying their association of them or their actions. Which meant the village ordered the annihilation of the clans and those two were chosen for the job and the Hokage ordered it to them.

She looked at his sad smile and broken eyes and her heart ached at the loneliness with which he spoke those words and hugged him tightly. It meant that they had done so and carried out orders and were still completely loyal to the leaf.

"Oh god how much have they made you suffer?" she whispered holding his head to her breasts tightly as tears leaked down her eyes at the burden he had carried on his shoulders for such a long time. Naruto hugged her back happy that she believed him and had not outright refused it as a lie.

"So you have been called back by the village then?" she asked hopefully and Naruto smiled and nodded making her beam in happiness when Naruto stopped her happy chatter by shushing her up with his fingers over her lips.

"But we don't know what for. Maybe we are just here to clean out some mess for the village…" he said but was cut off as Kurenai spoke up.

"Or you are being reinstated and being called back." She chirped happily and kissed him lovingly. Naruto kissed her back softly as they stayed lip locked for a couple of moments and broke off with soft smiles. Naruto took the strands of her silky raven hair off her face and rubbed her cheek softly.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered softly making her blush at his heart felt compliment and she hugged him hitting his chest softly.

"Baka you say that after you do everything with me last night." She said in an embarrassed tone making him smile and brush her hair while she kept holding him. She felt a bit hungry and broke off the hug making Naruto curious at her softly blushing face and her hesitant expression.

"Well I would have made you breakfast but I have nothing at home. I had to shop groceries last evening but well..." she trailed off blushing as she recalled the events of last night making Naruto smile.

"So I'll go and get us something to eat alright?" she asked and he nodded with a small smile. This was perfect, he could leave while she was gone and not trouble her anymore if he wasn't being recalled to the village. His thoughts were cut off as he saw her looking at him nervously biting her lip.

"Promise me you won't leave when I am gone." She said softly and he was surprised that he had caught her course of action and was about to lie when she put his right hand on her head.

"Swear on my life you won't leave me again." She said pleadingly with teary eyes at seeing his silent answer and Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I promise I won't leave Nai-chan, I swear." He said honestly and she looked into his eyes nervously to see if he was lying and nodded hesitantly. She got up and put him to bed once again making him curious as she pulled the blanket up to his neck and tucked him in like a little child. She kissed his head softly and rubbed his head with a gentle smile.

"Sleep a little more, you need it and I'll wake you when I'm back with food alright?" she said and he nodded with a smile closing his eyes. He too felt the need to rest some more and Kurenai smiled and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and freshen up. She walked out in a simple white top and blue pajamas with her hair in a loose high ponytail as she saw him sound asleep with soft breathing. She crouched down by his bed and pecked his lips softly not enough to wake him up and he snuggled in the blanket making her giggle. She got up and walked to the front door, putting her sandals on and walked out locking the door behind her so no one disturbed his sleep while she was gone. She walked out into the streets of the village and smelt the fresh scent of mud and rain making her smile at the pure air of after rain.

She was walking down to the tea-shop with all the restaurants being closed so early in the morning when she heard a happy voice behind her.

"Yo Kure-chan wait up!" she heard an all too familiar voice and turned around to see none other than Anko Mitarashi fall in step with her.

"Ohayo Anko!" she chirped happily making Anko raise an eyebrow at the Ice Queen of Konoha. She was never a morning person and to see her in such simple clothes and her hair done up in a loose high ponytail was surprising too. But the thing that caught her eye was the strange glow her face was emitting and she grinned knowing the reason behind her happiness.

"So it was a great night last night huh?" she asked and Kurenai smiled with a faint pink blush remembering her night.

"Hai the rain was good last night." She said happily making Anko's smile to widen comically. Kurenai Yuhi hated rainy weather.

"Yes it indeed was." She said as they entered the tea-shop and both sat down at their usual table. The waitress came and smiled at her two regular customers.

"What can I get you two?" she asked and Anko grinned.

"I'll have the usual." She said and the waitress nodded jotting it down turning to Kurenai.

"Umm two plates of rice balls, two orders of Dango and red bean soup and some rice crackers with two green tea servings. Oh and make it take away." She said and the waitress nodded while Anko grinned hearing it and asked.

"So how was he?" she asked gleefully and completely bluntly making Kurenai blush a rosy pink.

"Wh-I don't know what you mean." She said sipping the glass of water and Anko grinned widely.

"Oh come on I mean the guy you slept with last night?" she asked an Kurenai choked on her water and wiped her mouth with a tissue the blush still present on her cheeks. She tried to deny it but Anko spoke up.

"Oh come on you like the morning, you are out in your casual clothes with loosely tied hair, you have a bright glow on your face and you are taking two orders to your home. So how big was he? Did he fuck you good?" she asked loudly and Kurenai turned bright red as a tomato when several heads in the shop turned to her.

"ANKO?!" she hissed angrily and Anko chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Oh my Kure-chan finally became a big girl. Mama's so proud." She said wiping fake tears and causing Kurenai's eye to twitch. She hated the fact that her friend was an interrogation specialist and apprentice to Ibiki making it hard for her to hide anything from her.

"He was good." She said softly with a blush knowing she wouldn't leave it alone until she had admitted it and Anko chuckled.

"So finally gave Asuma a chance eh? I mean the guy has been following you like a lost puppy ever since our Academy days." She said chuckling and Kurenai scrunched up her face in disgust.

"It wasn't Asuma Anko." She said and Anko looked at her surprised that it was someone else and now was extremely curious.

"Well that is surprising so who is he?" she asked gleefully rubbing her hands and Kurenai sighed.

"I'm not telling you that Anko." She said like an annoyed mother to a child and Anko whined childishly. Kurenai shook her head at her antics.

"Oh come on Kure-chan please…" she pleaded getting a blank face in return and pouted.

"Alright at least tell me how he looks like. I mean he has got to be handsome to melt the Ice Queen of Konoha right?" she asked and Kurenai smiled fondly.

"Oh he is handsome alright." She said softly with a faraway look making Anko surprised. The guy must be hot if Kurenai said that knowing how she would dismiss just about anyone when it came to looks. She realized she had said it out loud and looked at the gleeful face of Anko when the waitress came back both their orders and handed Kurenai the parcel for her food. Kurenai was thankful for the interruption and took out her wallet leaving a large tip with a smile and got up as Anko picked up her skewers of Dango in her hands and fell in step with the raven haired girl much to her annoyance.

"Where are you going Anko?" she asked with an eye twitch and the violette grinned sliding three Dangos from the skewer in one go.

"Oh I thought I could have breakfast at your house today and maybe even meet this handsome guy that has caught my Kure-chan's eye." She said munching down the treats happily and Kurenai stopped and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please Anko don't make this up again. I want to spend some time alone with him." She said pleadingly and Anko saw the desperate tone her voice held and smiled at her genuinely.

"Alright Kure-chan I'm happy that you found someone. But you are going to tell me all about last night the next time alright?" she asked and Kurenai nodded with a small smile at her best friend and watched her walk back to the tea-shop and shout more orders of Dango to celebrate her friend's lost virginity and she ran off before more embarrassment came her way.

She was still surprised that Anko had let it go so easily but shrugged it off with her happy smile taking over her again. Many heads were turned in her direction from the male population who were looking at her with lust filled eyes from the glow she was emitting while the entire female population sent envious looks to her. She just couldn't bother to even look at them and wanted to return home as soon as possible. She unlocked the door and stepped into the kitchen to serve the food when much to her surprise the window behind her slid open. She instantly took out a kunai and turned to see none other that Anko Mitarashi stepping in with a skewer in her teeth with that same annoying grin on her face.

"Anko what the hell are you... NO ANKO DON'T!" she let out a hiss when Anko ran and stepped into her bedroom hurriedly to catch a glimpse of the guy who had captured her Kure-chan's heart. Kurenai's heart skipped a beat and wished that Anko didn't do anything foolish enough for Naruto to retaliate on her. Anko stepped in the room and saw the calmly sleeping face of the traitor who was there on the top with Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha himself sleeping there serenely. The skewer dropped from her mouth and she instantly let her arm forward to finish him for good once and for all.

" **Forbidden Technique : Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"** she declared as snakes shot out of her sleeves to catch the sleeping man's neck and smirked when the snakes made contact. Kurenai covered her mouth with her hands and tears formed in her eyes when she let out a choked sob making Anko's eyes to turn to her pained face and her eyes widened in horror.

" _He is the one that Kure-chan spent the night with? She still loves..."_ her thoughts trailed off when she felt the cold steel against her neck and gulped at the feeling of helplessness she felt now. Kurenai smiled when she saw Naruto standing behind her with his three pronged kunai at her neck while his Sharingan blazed to life.

"You really think that a technique taught to you from your beloved master would work on me when he himself couldn't lay a finger on me if he wanted?" he whispered calmly as she heard the non existent arrogance yet truth in his words and a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

"Naru-kun?" he heard the melodic soft voice of his princess and turned his eyes to her to see her shake her head softly making him melt instantly and turn back to the restrained girl.

"Be thankful Nai-chan cares for you so much or your life would have been ended just now Mitarashi-san." he spoke calmly and pulled off his kunai while she stepped away from him still on her guard. She looked back to the bed to see nothing in the blankets which shocked her to the core.

" _He didn't even use a_ _ **Substitution?!**_ _That was just pure speed!"_ she thought in shock and turned around to see Kurenai pulling her lover in a warm embrace while he let the kunai drop to the ground with a small clang. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"You should be killing that traitor Nai-chan!" she shouted making Kurenai glare at her sister like figure surprising her. She hadn't seen such fury in her eyes directed towards her ever before. She saw Naruto's eyes gaze into hers and cursed when she saw his eyes shifting their pattern to his Eternal eyes.

" **Kotoamatsukami!"** was the last whisper she heard before her mind went blank and she slipped into unconsciousness. Kurenai saw Anko fall back on the bed while Naruto fell to his knees panting heavily and coughed out blood. Kurenai gasped and saw the blood on the floor along with the one that was leaking down eyes. She picked up a towel and wiped his eyes and put it in front of his mouth while he coughed violently. She rubbed his back softly to sooth his pain. Whatever he had done she was sure it wouldn't hurt Anko but his condition was making her quite worried. She saw as his coughs ceased after a few moments and she went through three hand seals while a faint green aura covered her palms and put it over his chest to inject the medical chakra into it.

Naruto felt relief wash over him while Kurenai's eyes widened in horror at what she felt around his chest and tears leaked down her eyes. Naruto caught he hands and pulled them up to his lips to kiss them softly while turning to his angel with a smile.

"My Nai-chan learnt medical nijutsu too?" he asked when he was enveloped in a bear hug by the girl who sobbed hysterically. Naruto smiled sadly and rubbed her back gently while whispering cooing words to calm her down and pulled her on his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me baka?" she sniffled making him brush her hair softly and fall silent with a smile. She saw his soft smile and couldn't believe how he could smile even after knowing it.

"What that I am dying?" he asked simply as if it was routine weather making her eyes to widen in horror. And put her fingers on his lips as if the words were acid and shook her head.

"No it's just a small tumor, nothing that couldn't be treated..." she was cut off by his soft chuckle when he pulled her in a warm hug.

"My baka-hime, you know as well as I do that it is too far gone for any medical aid now. I didn't have access to any proper medical ninjas while on the run all those years so it just kept on increasing. When I realized what it was, it was already too late. My Sharingan's higher techniques amplify it's infestation and cause it to spread quicker, that was why it just happened." he spoke calmly in a resigned voice while she clutched him tightly like a lifeline and shook her head.

"No nothing will happen to you. I'll fight with the Shinigami himself if he comes for you and tries to take you away again." she sobbed making him smile.

"Hime-" he was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his own and he looked into the stern rubies of his princess that glared in defiance.

"Nothing will happen to you, we'll find a cure for it. Now that you are here we can get you proper medical treatment." she said confidently and he cupped her cheeks with shimmering eyes of his own.

"I know I'm dying hime, medics have given up on me..." he choked out as for the first time he realized he wanted to live. He didn't want to die and be away from her again. He wanted to live a little with her in a small house and do all that he dreamed of all these years. Now that he was here his feelings were coming out when two silent tears rolled down his eyes.

"I'm dying hime..." he sobbed for the first time in seven years as he realized what it meant and her eyes widened when she saw the pillar of her life waver. He broke down and put his forehead on her shoulder while his body trembled in agony.

"I don't want to die hime, I want to live with you, spend my life with you. Have a family, do what we always dreamed... Hime... What... Please..." he sobbed incoherently while she hugged him tightly and cried herself trying to take away his pain and shook her head defiantly.

"No listen to me." she spoke up defiantly and cupped his cheeks to see his defeated look making her heart ache.

"Look at me Naru-koi..." she whispered softly with a gentle kiss on his lips while he looked at her like a lost child and she smiled seeing her blonde.

"You won't die..." she whispered confidently making his heart steel at her determined voice. It seemed as if she would pull him out of the Shinigami's hands if she needed to and it gave him the reassurance he needed again.

"You'll live and we'll get married like we used to talk about remember?" she asked softly making him nod softly in her neck with a smile. They always used to talk about their future when they were younger. How he wished he could go back and relive them yet again.

"We'll have a family..." she whispered making him smile as her slender fingers ran through his golden locks soothingly.

"We'll have kids, a son with your bright hair and my red eyes. A daughter with my hair and your beautiful blue eyes..." she whispered making his heart warm as he imagined it and hugged her tightly like a lifeline while she became the pillar he needed to keep himself from drowning in the darkness completely.

"Both will have your cute whiskers..." she whispered playfully making him chuckle softly while she giggled herself and looked at his smiling face while having his face cupped in her hands and put her forehead against his to gaze into his eyes lovingly.

"We'll make it all happen like we dreamed. You're mine Naru-koi forever and ever."she whispered and he nodded with a fond smile while her words too his breath away.

"Hai I'm yours Nai-chan, we'll find a way." he spoke softly making her smile at the fire in his eyes to reignite. Her eyes turned to the snake mistress lying on their bed which she had forgotten completely.

"Naru-kun?" she whispered. "Mmhmm?" he asked softly while he had his face in her neck.

"Anko will wake up right?" she asked nervously when she heard his answer.

"No, I turned her into a vegetable just now." he whispered in an honest voice making her face turn mortified. Naruto looked at her face and laughed whole heartedly when she pouted and puffed her cheeks childishly.

"That's not funny! I nearly had an heart attack there!" she spoke indignantly making his laughter increase much to her annoyance but smiled fondly. This was the boy she remembered and loved, who was calm and soft spoken for everyone else but playful and loving to her. Naruto wiped his eyes and looked at her with a smile.

"I just erased her memories of this morning and replaced them with it being a dream due to drinking too much sake. She won't even remember it clearly so don't worry." he said softly making her nod. She knew of his prowess in genjutsu. He and Itachi were the only ones in the village who could outdo her but he always reassured her that it was because of their eyes. If she had those eyes then every man would fear them was what he always told her making her kiss his nose softly and look at him lovingly.

"What's the matter Nai-chan?" he asked confused at her sudden change in behavior while she just shook her head with a smile.

"I'm just glad you're here." she whispered lovingly making him smile and nod whole heartedly.

"Me too." he whispered as they sat in each others embrace happily.

"Naru-kun?" she whispered making him nod. "Aishiteru." she whispered softly making him smile and kiss her head like a child.

"Aishiteru Nai-chan" he whispered back and closed his eyes to forever etch this moment in his mind. She was the best thing that ever happened to him he thought closing his eyes and fainted in exhaustion.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. So as you can see the updates are lightning fast now so expect your favorite stories really soon now. So let's see what happens next and how the meeting between Naruto and Hiruzen goes. See many twists and turns in the upcoming chapters. To keep enjoying them hit that review button to get updates. Well until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


End file.
